


Demonic Hearts

by BELFox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angels, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Consensual Sex, Demons, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Knifeplay, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Past Underage, Physical Abuse, Possessive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Rutting, Self-Harm, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Smut, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, War, light yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELFox/pseuds/BELFox
Summary: Husk opens up both bottels and walks back over to the others. He nudges the blonde with one of the bottles. "Here kid, you've had a pretty shitty day, something tells me you could use this."Husker says extending the bottle of booze to her. She stops itching and takes the bottle from him with a greatfully smile. "Thanks, Husk." Husker rubs the girl's head than goes to sit back down next to Niffty
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Baxter/original charater(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

These two events happen at least 2 years apart from each other.

The boy slowly wakes up, and fearfully looks around the hellish landscape. He scrambles onto his feet and is frozen with terror when he notices the citizens roaming in hell. After a few moments, he realizes none of them are chasing him, and frantically looks around. 

The boy catches a glance of himself on a shop’s nearby window. He shakily touches a hand to his own face with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe his eyes… he’s a demon now-- and he’s in Hell. 

The boy looks sadly towards the ground, turns around, slumps against the wall, and sits with his head down. 

His ears perk up as he hears a lot of wolf whistles towards the other side of the street. The boy looks up and stares in awe as he sees a certain elusive/sexy/fabulous/gay spider strutting down the street. The boy’s eyes practically sparkled as he watches the spider talk to one of his more respectable fans, he overhears that the spider demon’s name is none other than Angel Dust. 

The boy’s heart flutters upon learning the name of his new crush. However, that moment was short lived when he sees Angel give a smooch on the top of the fan’s head, and walks off laughing like it was nothing. The boy looks disappointed as his heart sinks, believing that he’ll never get Angel Dust to notice him.

If an attractive demon with loads of money can’t get Angel to want to be with him, then what chance does the boy have? The boy is convinced that Angel will never want to be with a nobody like him and painstakingly walks away from the scene and into a secluded dark alley to be left alone. 

But… unbeknownst to him, there was a certain demon following said boy, a demon who has a wicked sense of humor, a demon feared wide and far for his infamous reputation since the day he arrived in Hell.

*****

She was running through the snow-covered forest. Her lungs burned from the cold air and the lake of oxygen. 

Her long blonde hair streaming behind her, and her sapphire blue eyes wide in terror. 

The 16 year old girl heard loud howling and snarls. A pack of wolves and a small blonde fox lept from the shadows attacking the man chasing her. 

She wanted so badly to turn around and yell for her forest friends to stop, worried that they would get hurt But she couldn't stop running. 

The blonde hears the man fall. Suddenly a gunshot rings out, she doesn't feel it at first, but the force of the built going through her chest knocks her off her feet.

She lay facing the sky the knife wound in her side oozing blood, and there is now a rapidly expanding pool of it coming from her the exit wound in her back.

The girl struggles to breath, her lungs are filling up and she's drowning in her own blood. The blonde fox limps over to her and nudges her face sadly. 

The small animal then curls itself up on the girls chest trying to give any comfort to her she can. The girl can vaguely hear her name being called out and the sound of footsteps running towards her. 

The wolves scared of the other humans coming towards them, runs off back to the woods.

But she just looks up at the starry sky tears running down her face. 

“ It’s so beautifully out tonight ,Static, just look at those stars.” the fox looks up at the stars with her. 

And they are the last things the girl sees as she drifts off into nothingness.

In the darkness that falls over her she hears the gentle soothing voice of a man.

“ You don't belong here child, Follow your heart, It will lead you to your destiny.”


	2. A Year Latter......

After sneaking away from his ravenous fans, the boy arrives at the Hazbin Hotel. 

He knocked on the door to the hotel and Charlie answers it. After he explains his desire to be rehabilitated, Charlie quickly agrees and happily accepts him.

When she brought him inside, his rare smile quickly faded as soon as Alastor entered the room. His eyes filled up with fear as Alastor walks towards him. Alastor quickly welcomes him enthusiastically and grabs the boy's shoulder, about to give him a tour. 

The boy notices a small blonde fox girl floating just behind Alastor. She looks curiously at the new comer. At this point, he was terrified and literally frozen with fear. 

Luckily, Vaggie showed up, realized the situation, and quickly led the boy away from Alastor, and shows him to his new room. Vaggie gives him a small comforting smile as she opens the door for him. The boy silently makes a thankful gesture towards Vaggie for getting him out of there and walks into his room examining it. 

The boy tries to get comfortable in his room, and leaves after rearranging things with how he likes it. When all of a sudden...he saw Angel Dust! 

His knees become weak while he was blushing up a storm, he then quickly retreats back to his room and slams the door shut. He slumps against the door, and starts hyperventilating and sweating profusely. His arms and legs shaking violently. 

Then there was a knock on the door.

The boy gulps and shakily stands up to answer the door, revealing Angel Dust, as sassy as ever. Shocker secretly clenches the door knob to cope with interacting with Angel. 

When Angel asked him, "Who the hell are you?" 

The boy whips out his guitar and starts playing a melodious tune, singing a beautiful and soothing song, with an upbeat tempo. The boy shyly smiles at Angel. Angel starts tapping his foot and snapping to the rhythm of the tune while smiling and enjoying the sounds of his sweet music.

The boy was blushing and smiling for real, thinking that maybe he made the right call to become a rock star. Unfortunately, the tender private moment was broken when everybody else in the hotel showed up to listen to his sweet tunes. 

When everyone applauded him, he shyly bowed and gripped his guitar nervously, he's a complete nervous wreck. 

Husker sees the boy wanting to get out of there, and offers him to head towards his little bar. 

The boy thanks Husker for getting him out of there and asks, "Why did you h-help me sir?" 

Husker replies with in a gruff voice, "I know that look on Alastor's face... you made a deal with him didn't you?" 

The boy nods his head, looking mildly guilty about it.

Husker sighs and says, "Well, I made the same mistake too kid. The fucker fucked me over." The boy nervously looks over at Husker and asks, "Really?" 

Husker nods his head staring into the distance with a miserable glare and takes a swig of alcohol. He then continues, "Alaster has plans for you kid. You got talent, and he's going to fucking use it to get more fucked up demons into this shit hole. I could care less about that bitch's dream." The boy sweats, and feels like he can trust Husker, after hearing about Husker not giving two shits about anybody. 

The boy sighs and tells Husker, "I... I have a crush on Angel Dust." Husker looks a little bit surprised about Shocker's straightforwardness. Husker than asks him, "Why in this hell hole would you trust that kind of thing with me kid?" 

Then the boy stated, "Because I know you wouldn't try to do anything to 'help' with my situation, which I greatly appreciate." Husker shrugs and continues drinking booze. The boy then takes his leave and starts to head upstairs to his room.

The next day, the boy sees Angel and decided to change his guitar into a piano, and played some smooth and kinda seductive music-- that would've been played during Angel's living time. 

Angel lays on top of the piano kinda like a grown-up version of Lucy and the piano boy from the Peanuts staring at the boy longingly, falling under the spell of his music. Shocker smiles cutely and nervously at Angel, hoping to continue pleasing him with the song. 

Suddenly a wild blonde fox girl appears, stealing Angel's popsicle and floating up to the ceiling of the hotel with a manic laugh and a smile.

Angel stands up on the piano and yells at her, "Lucile! Get back here with my popsicle ya fuck!" And he proceeds to chase after her. The boy stops playing and sadly looks down at his knees and looks like he's about to cry, then he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. 

He turns around and Alastor smiled deviously at him. The boy's eyes filled with fear and he gulps, changes his piano back into a guitar, and reluctantly follows Alastor to the kitchen.

Lucile sees Alastor leaving and calls out to him. "Can I come too?"

Alastor's head turns 180 degrees and his grin widened more, "Sure!... After I'm done talking with this young man!" He laughs with his iconic laugh track, the boy's scared facial expression screamed 'AW SHIT!!!'

The boy shifts uncomfortably as Alastor talks to him in the kitchen. He keeps popping out jokes and blaring different sets of sound tracks. 

Realizing that the boy doesn't feel like talking, Alastor pulls a long knife from the drawer and twirls it around and points it at the boy, making the boy sweat and blush a little bit. He obviously hates interacting with Alastor, feeling really worried about how Lucile would feel. Alastor kept trying to discuss with the boy about 'why he didn't keep in touch?'

Lucile slightly disappointed goes back to playing keep-away with Angel and the popsicle.

Charlie comes out from somewhere and smiles and giggles along with Lucile's antics.

Alastor keeps twirling and catching the knife, tauntingly near the boy, making the boy slowly back up away from Alastor, and accidentally knocking over a bunch of pans that were hanging from the wall. Causing huge clanging sounds to spread throughout the hotel, catching everybody's attention. 

Niffty immediately runs over, worried that there would be a mess in the kitchen, yelling "Nope! Nope! Nope!" Angel, Charlie, and Vaggie looked at Lucile indicating they wanted to check out all of the ruckus, too.

Lucile was disappointed that her fun was ruined. But suddenly became very curious as to what was going on in the kitchen with Alastor.

Handing Angel back his melting popsicle she floats gently to the door and knocks cautiously on it.

"Al are you alright in there? She asks instead of going in. "Everyone out here is wondering what's going on." She warns him.

Alastor replies with, "Everything is alright my dear!" 

Everyone walks into the kitchen, seeing the boy frantically trying to help Niffty pick up the huge mess on the floor and Alastor looking down towards the boy.

When he did glance at the boy, he notices the outline of the boy's erection in his pants, slowly Alastor comes to the realization that this was doing more than intimating the boy, it was turning the poor kid on! 

Alastor nervously gulps and feels EXTREMELY AWKWARD. He then puts the knife away and closes the drawer shut.

His face was blushing dark red in embarrassment and he had to open a nearby window to somehow let a cool breeze blow on his face. Then his blushing state disappeared.

Niffty refuses the boy's help and cleans up the mess all by herself.

Vaggie looks pissed and yells at Alastor, "What the fuck happened here?!?!" Alastor shrugs his shoulders, and replies with, 

"Nothing much. Just trying to PAN out the situation here!" Followed by a laugh track/applause.

The boy blushes bright red do to feeling embarrassed about making a racket, along with a big mess.

Lucile goes up to the quirky boy and asks him, "Are you alright?" The boy jerks his head up with a tense facial expression as he answers with, "Y-yeah... I-I'm fine... I-Is your name L-Lucile?" 

He looked so shy as he tilts his head slightly with a confused/worried facial expression as he nervously holds his hands together. 

Lucile looks like she's about to speak when Alastor steps in and says in a peppy tone, "Yes indeedy! This lovely young lady's name is in fact LUCILE! She is also a member of the royal family!" He plays an audio that resembles closely to that of a cheering stadium of people applauding.

The boy's ears droop as he is fearful of accidentally crossing Lucile and he drops on his knees and bows in front of her-- hoping that she'll seek forgiveness for him treating her like a normal person without knowing that she was royalty. 

Lucile looks a bit startled. "Oh no, none of that's necessary, really! No one knows that I exist anyways." She shoots a look at Alastor and helps the boy stand up. The boy shakily stands up and nods his head. He then weakly says, "O-ok, thank you f-f-for helping me up."

"Of course!" Lucile says happily with a bright smile.

The boy still has a worried look on his face, but nonetheless feels somewhat safer from Lucile's generosity, still intimidated from Alastor's raw power and sheer maliciousness. 

He tightly puts his arms down to his sides and looks down at the floor, quickly walking out of the kitchen and towards Husker's Hut.

Lucile floats over to Alastor and curls herself around him without actually touching him.

Her tail twitching lightly and brushing at his shoulder. She smiles knowingly at him.

Alastor chuckles and scratches her chin, and starts humming a merry tune. He takes her hand and asks her, "Care to help me make dinner tonight? I want to show off my Mother's famous jambalaya!"

Lucile gets the biggest smile on her face. Tail thumping at his shoulder happily. " Yes, please!!" She says louder than needed her excitement is so much that she falls a bit from becoming unfocused on her floating

Alastor smiles a little bit more than usual and starts to gather the usual ingredients for the jambalaya , then asks Lucile to start mixing the ingredients. 

Then, out of the blue, he pulls out a big bag of flour and starts to tear the side of it open. He stands at the side of the doorway and watches Lucile cook the meal.

Flour is not one of the ingredients for making jambalaya. Footsteps could be heard approaching the doorway...

Alastor then tosses the flour. He gets flour all over Angel Dust. Angel shouts, "WHAT THE FUCK?!?! ALASTOR YOU SMILEY FUCKER!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" 

Alastor grins widely and masterfully dodges all of Angel's attempts to hit him, constantly blaring laughter tracks and silly cartoon noises; until Angel tires himself out.

Angel says, "Aw fuck it! I'm outta here!" Angel flips Alastor off and stomps out of the kitchen.

Lucile giggles maniacally at Alastor's antics. 

She floats up to him and gives a quick nuzzle to the side of his head before quickly floating back over to finish mixing.

Niffty stands at the doorway, a little bit crossed, and proceeds to start sweeping up the flour mess.

Meanwhile...

Angel is grumbling to himself and is in a pissy mood. He goes to the bathroom door and tries to open the door, but the door was locked. He growled under his breath and trudges back to his room.

He pets Fat Nuggets and smiles a bit at the lovable swine. Angel then grabs an expensive brush provided by his boss Val, and takes off his suit to put in the laundry. 

He starts to roughly comb out the flour from his fluff. He takes a break and checks himself out in the mirror and noticed there's one more spot,

"Aw shit!!! It got into my suit and onto my back. How the fuck does that even work?!?!" 

He tried to reach it, but it was dead center of his back, he can't get it, even with all of his arms- he still can't reach it. He pokes his head out of his door and calls out to the boy.

The boy jumps and quickly looks at Angel's face. The boy talks in a shaky tone,

"W-What c-c-can I h-help you with A-Angel?" Angel motions for the boy to head into his room, Angel answers with, "I have a little problem." 

The boy attentively enters into Angel's room and blushes a bright shade of pink, when Angel was only in his boy shorts and boots. The boys sweats and silently whimpers while shaking. Angel turns around while sitting on his bed and says, 

"Al, thought it would be fucking funny pulling a fast one on me." sighs, and talks in a seductive tone "Care to help me, sweetie~?" Angel leans his head backwards while handing the boy the brush. 

The boy blankly blinks twice and picks up the brush, while blushing bright red, he shakily and gently combs Angel's fluff. Angel is slightly surprise of how gentle the boy is while brushing him and blushes slightly while smiling lightly. After the boy finishes brushing all of flour out of his floof.

Angel turns around and responds with in a seductive tone,

"Ooh~ I should have you brush me more often. I adore the way you caressed that brush, how about you caressed something else~?" He slowly moves the boy's hand down to his crotch area, and the boy's face turns bright red and he starts breathing a little bit heavily.

Fat Nuggets jumps between them, holding a bag of treats in his mouth in a cutesy way, Angel smiles and stands up, releasing the boy's hand and scratching Fat Nugget's chin.

Angel says, "Alright Fat Nuggets, daddy will give you your nighttime treats." He pulls out a couple of treats for Fat Nuggets and pets Fat Nuggets on the head.

"Dinners done!!!" Lucile calls in a sing-song voice, as she floats around Alastor's head holding the door open for him so he can carry the jambalaya out to the table.

When Fat Nuggets finished his treats, he sits on the boy's lap and starts napping soundly; the boy smiles weakly and pets Fat Nuggets. Angel looks with awe on his face,

"How'd you get Fat Nuggets to love you that quickly? He usually doesn't like anybody else except me. You just met him." The boy shyly smiles and replies with,

"During my entire lifetime, animals just like me for no reason, I-I guess it's a special trait of mine." Angel smiles and says quickly while putting a different suit on, 

"Lucile just called out for dinner, we'd better hurry, cutie~." Angel caressed the boy's chin gently as he said the word 'cutie'. The boy blushed bright pink and nods his head. He gently puts Fat Nuggets down and they rush to the dinner table.

When the get down there Lucile is trying to steal some of Husker's booze to drink for herself.

Alastors has yet to notice as he is setting the table.

Alastor looks around to make sure everyone is seated properly and noticed Lucile's attempt to steal Husker's booze. He uses his mic and bonks it on Lucile's head while having a sarcastic smile on his face followed by a 'whaaa whaaa whaaa' trombone noise.

Husker grabs his booze bottle and pulls it closely towards himself, looking at Lucile with a slightly more pissed off look on his face. 

Alastor states, "Nah nah no, Lucile. You won't want that kind of beverage with this meal. TRUST ME."

Lucile pouts at him " But Al...." She whines.

Alastor's eyes looked a little bit concerned but he quickly got a giddy look when he sees Husker taking a swig of alcohol and then taking a bite out of his food...

Then Husker's eyes started to water...

She crosses her arms and floats there grumpily, her arms having pushed up her cleavage a bit in her low cut shirt.

And then Husker burps out blue fire, he starts hacking and coughing and wheezing, yelling that it burns. He tries to drink more and ends up breathing more fire, causing severe pain to his mouth.

Charlie and Vaggie rush to get a bucket of water while Angel laughs and starts recording the silly scene with his hell-phone.

Lucile stares wide eyed at Husker than laughs hysterically with a smile almost as big as Alastor's.

Alastor says while laughing, "It's not over yet my dear!" Charlie and Vaggie simultaneously show up, each carrying a bucket of water, they crashed into each other. Spilling the water all over Niffty.

Lucile begins to laugh even harder and then loses her concentration to keep floating, causing her to fall towards the floor.

Alastor catches Lucile. Husker cusses up a storm and flips the table over, Alastor falls backwards on his chair laughing hysterically. The boy goes to the kitchen and grabs a barrel of milk and gives it to Husker. Husker chugs it down quickly.

Lucile face flushes almost as red as Alastors suit. Angel sees her reddened face and started pointing and laughing at her. 

Lucile shoots Angel a glare and she snarls at the pink fluffy spider. Small horns starting to protrude from between her ears.

Charlie tries to warn Angel. "Ummm Angel you might not want to do that..."

The boy has a small burst of anger, and all of a sudden, every light bulb in the hotel exploded. Alastor covers Lucile's head from the glass shards by summoning an umbrella above the both of them. 

Vaggie tried her best to cover Charlie's head from the shards. Meanwhile everyone else tries to cover their heads or take cover.

Lucile buries her face in Alastor's chest, feeling startled, but once the glass stops falling she peek out from her hiding spot her and Alastor's glowing eyes the only light in the room. 

Lucile summons up a ball of light in her hand using her angelic abilities.

"Are you okey sis?" She asked Charlie concerned.

Charlie hugging onto Vaggie says, "I'm okay! Is everyone else okay?" The boy nervously tapped his fingers together and says, "...oops... s-sorry" and nervously starts to back up.

Lucile sends her ball of light to the center of the room and brightens it.

Her ears are pulled back against her skull shaking slightly as she grips Alastor's suit jacket.

Alastor hugs Lucile a little bit, knowing why she's scared. The boy looks mortified for his action and shivers a little bit and feeling like a freak, he backs up into the kitchen and slumps against a wall, holding his knees and quietly crying. 

Niffty grabs a dusting pan and starts to sweep up the mess. Husker starts drinking booze bottles again, and offers one to Lucile.

Lucile looks at the offered booze. But to everyone's surprise she pushes Huskers hand away. She gently untangles herself from Alastor and walks into the kitchen and kneels in front of the boy.

"Hey are you alright?" She asks him gently.

The boy sniffled and picks his head up, tears were slowly streaming from his eyes. The boy says, "I-I always feel l-like a... a.... a- FREAK. E-Everytime I get upse-et I do things l-like this... iss... A-And-- He s-saw me make a big m-mistake!!! He'll never love m-meee..."

The boy buried his head into Lucile's shoulder and cries heavily, clinging onto her and shaking violently. 

Lucile is startled from the sudden contact, but recovers quickly, and hugs him back she bringing out her black and white marbled angel wings and wrapping them around him comfortingly.

"You're not the only freak here, I'm one too, way more than you are. Truthfully I shouldn't even exist."

The boy shudders and rests his chin on her shoulder. Tears still streaming from his eyes. 

"H-How? You seem so... normal. Everyone treats y-you like you're family... I'm too awkward and anti-social t-to ever impress a-a-a-anybody..."

Lucile laughs. "Just trust me-- I'm far from normal. I was never meant to be living here in Hell, I was supposed to go back to heaven. I'm half angel and half demon. When I get angry --which is hard to do-- I black out and turn into a horrible monster, even by demon standards."

She says all this without a smile on her face, something the boy has never seen. She looks completely different from the Lucile he's used to seeing.

"And plus you're a terrific singer and musician, and your music impresses everyone here. Including a certain fluffy spider." Lucile raises an eyebrow teasingly but there's still no smile on her face.

The boy's face sinks into a frown and he hugs his knees again. He responds with, "Oh, sooo Heaven isn't all what it seems to be? Th-that sucks... as for Alastor, I made a deal with him in the past... in order to gain great fame throughout Hell. Just so I could attract Angel's attention. It didn't work, and instead I attracted all of the citizens that I don't want around me. I never specified to Alastor when he made the deal with me of WHO I wanted to notice me. And now I'm indebted to serving him because of it. He really wants to use my talent to attract more demons into the hotel so business can get going, b-but I hate performing for those meanies. They- they want to do dirty things to me. I can sense it. And I-I don't want to be hurt again. No, not again... no more pain."

Lucile looks at him then she thinks for a long while.

....... 

"Hey why don't we perform together huh? I love singing and Alastor's been wanting me to distance myself from him and make myself known. So what if we form a band? I'll take lead and you can do all the instruments and back up singing. What do you think?" Lucile paused. 

"As for Alastor, I'll try and distract him best I can when I'm able. I know for a fact he finds it absolutely charming when I start messing with Husker." Lucile's smile was small before it disappeared again. She sighed heavily.

Staring off into space thinking about her human life.

The boy smiles warmly, stands up, and hugs Lucile again. The boy says, "Thank you, Lucile." All of a sudden, Alastor pops his head through the doorway and in a loud booming voice, 

"So... How's everything going pals?!?!" 

The boy screeched and jumped up super high, so high that he climbed onto the ceiling like a cat would in a cartoon show; with his entire body shaking, eyes wide with fear, and his teeth chattering. 

Vaggie and Charlie were trying their best to pry the boy down from the ceiling. Alastor uses his mic like a crowbar to successfully pry the boy from the ceiling, then when Angel walked in he caught the boy in his arms. The boy blushes bright pink and nervously/frantically taps his fingers together, nervously smiling at Angel, the boy said,

"Th-thank you A-Angel..." Angel smirks and leans his head close to the boy's face replying with in a seductive tone, "It's not everyday that I can catch a shooting star~" 

The boy blushes bright red and he jumps out of Angel's arms and smiles nervously, bowing to everybody, saying, "W-well, I'm tired... u-ummm... G-goodnight everybody." And he walks upstairs to his room.

Lucile floats up to Alastor and rests her head on top of his. She still hasn't smiled, even at the boy's silly reaction to seeing her Deer. It was very clear to everyone how she was feeling at the moment. 

Charlie made an effort to try and comfort her sister but was pulled back by Vaggie. "It might be best to let Alastor handle this one hun." Vaggie whispered.

Lucile's ears drooped depressedly and she rubbed her cheek against the top Alastor's head.

Everyone left the room, leaving Alastor and Lucile alone. Alastor looks up with his eyes, gently grabs Lucile and hugs her closely towards him. He starts to sing a comforting old-timey toon for her, gently rocking back and forth, carrying the small blonde in his arms. After a while, he stops singing entirely and hums along with the music, gently swaying like they were in a dance. 

His breathing was long and calming, his heartbeat steady, and his voice was very quiet and soothing throughout the night. It seemed like he was also in a world of his own during that time of comfort.

Lucile relaxes immensely from his ministrations.

"We need to talk later." She tells him as she lets him hold her in his arms. A small content smile graces her face as she gets to be the only one to see Alastor like this. Eventually she drifts off to sleep in his arms.


	3. Training

Everyone but Alastor is downstairs. Lucile is frantically flying around the room, turning over couch cushions and looking under the furniture. Just overall making a mess.

When she sees everyone she flies over to them, almost knocking over Husker in the process. 

"Have you guys seen Alastor, we’re playing hide and seek!"

Everyone has a somewhat scared look on their faces. Indicating that they are scared of what Alastor would do to them if they snitch on where his hiding place is; if they even know where his hiding spot is.

Angel shrugs his shoulders, Charlie has a fake smile on her face while covering Vaggie's mouth to make sure she doesn't accidentally snitch, Husker takes a long sip to avoid talking, Niffty sweeps the floor more aggressively, and the boy notices the situation and avoids eye contact with Lucile, looking down at his cup of coffee.

Lucile looks at everyone upset that they weren't saying anything. She pouts and floats away from everyone. What she does next was something that startled them. 

Lucile closes her eyes and becomes still for a time, that in itself was rather frightening especially for Charlie who has known that silence from her older sister was never good. 

When she opens her eyes the whites have turned black and the shine from them is gone. Her typically tiny black nails turn to long black claws and she has the cutest little horns sticking out from between her fluffy ears. 

Despite the fact that she looks similar to when she loses control she is completely calm. Lucile sniffs the air trying to find Alastor's scent. Her ears swivel and twitch, listening to any hint of radio static.

Dead silence.

………

……….

…….

...

Then out of nowhere, there was a booming whir of static coming from all sides, hurting everyone's ears for a few seconds.

Alastor’s scent grew stronger, as if he were in the same room, but no one can see him.

Then the boy panicked, realizing where he is, and the boy tried to stay silent. He starts to cower behind Husker, whimpering a little bit, looking frantically at the floor and Lucile.

The boy seems to be looking behind Lucile.

Lucile yips and covers her ears in pain. 

But at his scent she immediately perks back up.

She twirls around and does something no one expected.

Sticking out her arm, her eyes closed as her shadow peels away from her and heads straight for the source of Alastor’s scent.

'Her shadow' smiled back at her, almost having a laughing motion. The shadow starts to grow to a thinner figure, the small smile changing drastically to a crazed grin, eyes wide with excitement, and the shadow starts following her around. Silently snickering as it proceeds to pester her.

Lucile's eyes widen, she loses her concentration and her more demonic features fade away. She was now very confused. She was certain she had sent out her own shadow. 

She huffs and crosses her arms in frustration. 

She hopes Alastor can see her outfit because she knows he'll hate it. A half sleeve crop top that was torn and shredded in several places and a pair of dark denim shorts with the same problem. 

She had gotten it from Cherri Bomb, Angel’s friend when she went to hang out with him once. Angel had managed to convince Alastor that he needs to let her out of the hotel every once in a while so she could see what the rest of Hell was like. 

She wore it in hopes it would make him easier to find. Usually his static would become louder when he was irritated. 

'Her shadow' then turns into Alastor. Alastor was still smiling, but his eyes scream with irritation. 

Talking in his typical voice, "Wow! What a stunning display of power and sheer will!!!! Her competitive spirit is simply unmatched and Lucile is now retrieving her GRAND PRIZE!!!!"

He leaned in closely towards Lucile, and everyone's eyes widen, thinking he was going to kiss her. All of a sudden, Alastor takes his mic and gently whacks Lucile's head, wearing a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Lucile's certainly aHEAD of the game!!! (Laugh track) Next time, don't push my buttons, dear." He pets her head gently and takes off his coat, dropping it onto her head. Alastor says, 

"I know how much you’ve wanted to wear my suit, so here you go! You can wear it for the rest of the day; after all, it's all that I can offer right now." He winks at her and walks off to the kitchen; but not before looking at the boy menacingly. The boy gulps and shrinks behind Husker even more. 

Lucile have softly drifted down to her feet in shock and just stands there. Her face was glowing bright red-- this time redder than Alastor’s suit. She's having a hard time processing what just happened.

She blinks and turns to the rest of the group. Even just sitting on her head, his coat drags on the floor.

"D-did that just actually happen?" She spoke out loud more to herself than anyone else.

"Ha, now she looks like you!" Angel nudged the boy and laughed at Lucile.

The boy nervously laughs with Angel, blushing bright pink. Charlie runs up to her and lifts Alastor's suit up from her head. Charlie smiles and says,

"Maybe he wants you to wear something a little less... revealing?" Vaggie walks up to Lucile and asks, "Why were you two playing hide-and-seek in the first place?"

"He wants to be sure I can handle myself when ‘the cleanse’ comes. It's only in a few days you know." Lucle takes his jacket from Charlie, floating back up and putting her arms through the overly large sleeves. He’s almost 3 feet taller than her and even though he’s rather thin, the suit jacket completely swamps her form and completely hides her body from sight. 

The boy notices before she covers up that she has a cartoony railroad scar on her left side just above her hip and a small red X on the right side of her ribcage.

The boy asks confused, "What's ‘The cleanse'?" Everybody looks at him in shock, even Alastor pops out of the kitchen out of shock of him not knowing what 'the cleanse' was.

"How do you not know about the cleanse. You've been in Hell longer than me haven't you?" Lucile asks she assumed that that was something they would tell demons about when they first got here.

The boy shrugs his shoulders and looks at his hands, almost looking a little bit pathetic. Husker puts an arm around the boy's head, and keeps poking him in the chest with every swear word and says,

"Kid, let me tell ya. 'The cleanse' is a FUCKING nightmare. You wouldn't last a single minute with your skittish ass. You might as well paint a fucking target on your back and say 'LOOK AT ME!!!! FRESH MEAT!!!!'." 

Husker takes a swig of alcohol as Vaggie pulls the boy away from him. The boy looks shook and his eyes wide with dread.

The boy asks Vaggie, "I-Is that true?" Vaggie sadly nods her head. The boy whimpers and buries his head into Vaggie's shoulder, hiding his face from everyone. Charlie goes to comfort him too and Angel looks a little bit sorry for him. 

Alastor looks like he's pondering on something while Niffty quietly and sadly sweeps the floor.

Lucile tries to cross her arms as she glared at Husker. But the sleeves of Alastor's suit jacket are waaaaay too long for her tiny self.

"That's no......" She stopped half way through her sentence realizing she was trying to lie to the boy. She sees Alastor's pondering face and looks at him curiously wondering what he's thinking."

Alastor soon plays a fireworks sound and spins around, he hurriedly rips the boy away from Charlie's and Vaggie's grasps and puts his arm over the boy's shoulder. 

The boy meekly looked up at Alastor with tears still streaming down his eyes. Alastor announces,

"I have a GREAT idea!!!" The boy sadly replies with, "What is it Alastor...?" Alastor pokes the boy's chest and shouts, "How would YOU like a chance to train up with Lucile?!?!?" The boy reacts with a confused/shocked tone,

"Wait, wha-?" Alastor interrupts him and says,

"Well I've been training Lucile since day ONE- yes, I'll repeat it- DAY ONE!! And look at her now!!! She can easily and cleverly defend herself from the most notorious entities that want to ever do ANY harm to her!!! For a few days, I can make you learn your powers more effectively to the point where no demon or angel would EVER HARM YOU AGAIN-- survival guaranteed!!!" 

The boy says, "I... don't know... last time I agreed to your crazy antics it caused-" Angel walks to the boy and tells him,

"Just take the offer! I can't bear to see someone like you being torn to shreds!” Angel’s voice turned flirtatious. “Otherwise, who can I call to help me with more 'private' problems~?" The boy blushes dark pink and gulps; he reluctantly nodded his head. 

Alastor shouts, "GREAT! Meet up at the top of the hotel with Lucile and I in about... 16 minutes!" Alastor walks upstairs eagerly.

Lucile floats over to the boy and bends at the waist, she's a little closer to his face than she should be. A wide grin on her face. 

"This will be so much fun. We tend to make a game of it, it’s going to be amazing!!!" She spoke super fast and giggles.

Suddenly she stops as if something just came to mind. She turns from the boy and runs to follow Alastor up the stairs. When she catches up she manifests herself right in front of him stopping him in his tracks. 

"There's no way to get up on the roof Al how do you expect him to get up there?" Her ears are twitching waiting for his reply. The sleeves of his coat are still getting in her way.

Alastor simply smiles and pats her on the head. Saying only a few words, "He'll have to figure it out. There's more than one way to skin a cat."

"Yeah, but 16 minutes... You gave me way more time than that and I already knew how to fly." The sleeves of Alastors coat flapping around as she uses her hands to talk. She glares at the offensive things. Then points at Alastor accusingly. "Also your way too tall Mister."

Alastor puts his fingers to his chin, "Hmmm..." He closes his eyes and sighs. "Fine, it won't be 16 minutes..."

"It will be 10 minutes instead!"

He rolls his eyes and smiles like he's joking.

Alastor than states, "Besides..."

"... I already know that everyone else are already helping him get up there anyway." And at that moment, outside the window behind Alastor, the boy zoomed upwards very fast and screaming. 

Alastor grabs Lucile and teleports them to the top of the roof. Shortly after, the boy ends up falling down onto the rooftop. 

The boy tiredly stands up and dazedly walks towards Alastor and Lucile. Stars swirling around his head, as he dizzily stands in front of Alastor and Lucile. The boy struggled saying, "I'mmmmm.... heeeEEEEeeerrre... yaaaaaay..."

"Who....How...." Lucile is very confused. She shakes herself before she once again puts on her naive and childish act. She ever so gently takes off Alastor’s coat and sets it somewhere safe. Then flies to him and asks excitedly. "Can I pick what we do today, pretty please." She gives him the puppy-dog eyes. The boy now can see her odd little markings.

Alastor looks away teasingly and puts his fingers on his chin again and says, "Maaaaybe." Seeing her reaction, Alastor chuckles and bows towards Lucile; indicating that she may choose the training routine today. The boy shakes his head to help him focus and asks, "L-Lucile? How did you get those markings?" He points at her markings, and he feels slightly uncomfortable with her choice of clothing attire.

The question startles her to the point that she goes completely still. Once again she becomes lost in her own mind as if relieving some sort of horrible event. All teasing and playfulness leaves her and her face darkens to Alastor’s dismay. “They’re how I died.” Lucile says with a haunted, far off voice. 

Alastor notices this and picks Lucile up and he puts her on top of his shoulders. Then with his mic he whacks the top of the boy's head. Alastor has an angry aura surrounding him as he smiles madly towards the boy. The boy quivers in fear and covers his head from more impacts. The boy sputters out with tears streaming down his eyes, "I-I'm s-sorry..."

Lucile jumps off from Alastor’s shoulders and floats in a sort of odd half upside down way. (She's hovering over his head but is bent over.) She gets close to Alastor's face and lightly touches her nose to his in an attempt to calm him down. Then she twists to almost lay across his head her sides touching the insides of Alastor’s ears. 

"But that was like months ago... It’s in the past and I’m happy to be here. So let's play tag yeah!"

Alastor calms down a little bit and returns to his usual happy-go-lucky smile. Alastor responds with, "Alright, take it away dear!" snapping his fingers and winking at her. 

Lucile giggles at him and snapping her own fingers and producing two long and thick bamboo poles. She tosses one to the boy.

The boy clumsily catches the bamboo pole and looks at it confused. The boy shivers a little bit from Alastor's hit earlier and asks, "What's this used for?"

“It’s really simple, if you get hit with the pole you’re ‘it’, and the other person goes on defense. Just like tag!” Lucile says excitedly bouncing a little on her heels.

The boy looks timid and shakily stands up. He looks back and forth between Lucile and Alastor about who he should try to attack first. He keeps getting intimidated about the idea of hurting them. The boy asks, "W-w-would the bamboo pole hurt anybody?"

"Oh no not at all, a few sore bruises maybe, but other than that no." 

"Darling why don't the two of you have a duel, huh?" Lucile looks up at him and smiles. "Sounds like fun to me, what do you think?"

The boy nervously nods his head and responds timidly with, "Ready as I'll ever be..." He tries to get into a stance as Alastor hands Lucile a bamboo pole. The boy grips the pole nervously and frantically readies himself.

Lucile thinks for a moment then gives the boy a devious look. "I’m it."

Then she comes running at him.

The boy yelps and dodges her just in time, he runs in a zig-zag pattern; all the while his heart beats furiously. He starts to speed up from all of his anxiety, a thin field of electricity enveloping around him as he runs. 

Lucile is behind him, making a deadline for the boy. He avoided the pole multiple times and almost ran right into Alastor, but avoided colliding with him by sliding between Alastor's legs and running away again.

Lucile is impressed that he was able to dodge her. Maybe she shouldn't be taking it so easy on him. Her grin grew positively wicked as she kicked it up a notch. She maneuvered herself around and managed to hit him roughly with the pole.

Then she jumped away quickly to keep her distance.

"Your it!"

The boy collapsed onto the ground and grabbed his shin, tears strolling down his eyes, his body was shivering and flinching all over. His face looked pain stricken and he was biting his bottom lip harshly to prevent crying out loud.

He attempted to get up, but the pain from his shin made him fall over again. The boy yells, "Gah!" And grabs his shin again, shaking even more. Alastor walks over and puts his hand on Lucile's shoulder to indicate that the boy needed a rest.

She looks up at Alastor with ever so slight disappointment, but then goes over to the boy and offers him a hand up.

"Did I over do it a little?" She asks the question meant for both Alastor and the boy.

"Sometimes when my adrenaline gets going I get overexcited and forget that I'm a lot stronger than I think sometimes." 

She lets out a sort of nervous chuckle.

Alastor did the 'kinda' hand motion and the boy nodded while quietly saying, "Y-Yeah, a l-little bit... it's ok..."

He reluctantly takes Lucile's hand and --not meaning to-- kinda leans onto Lucile for support. Even though Alastor was still smiling, he looked somewhat deadly serious when he approaches the boy; Alastor says in a solemn tone,

"Despite this being a little training session, you must be able to fight- even when you're wounded. No other demon in Hell outside of this hotel will respect your feelings and you know this. And the angels will certainly not show you any mercy if you are injured; they will immediately rush towards you to kill you off. And we wouldn't want that, right?" 

The boy nods his head slowly. Alastor continues, "And I will admit that you will not be guaranteed that your 'FRIENDS' will always be there to come and rescue you. During 'the cleanse', it's every poor sucker for their self. No matter how close of a bond you have with them." 

The boy starts to weep again and nods his head knowingly; he looks discouraged.

Lucile sighs "He's right. When ‘the cleanse’ does arrive many of us here will have gone to find a safe place to lie low. As for me .... I'm not sure where I'm going. They'll be actively looking for me, I know they will. But you need to know how to defend yourself cause even if you don't get killed by an angel you'll probably look like someone who it would be easy to pick a fight with and win against."

Lucile nuzzles at the boys face cutely. "But hey, we’re here to help so that you can survive this, you'll be fine, I can feel it." She said giving him another little nuzzle to the cheek and pulls away with a smile on her face.

Alastor felt a teensy bit uncomfortable and tells Lucile,

"Alright my darling vixen, I believe you are making the boy uncomfortable with that much close contact. Perhaps he should be given a break."

At that moment, Angel and everybody else finally made it to the top of the building. Angel gasps when he sees the boy limping a little bit, and he gets pissed. Angel yells at Alastor while walking towards him and pointing at him, 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?!? He's barely standing on one leg!!!” Angel hugs the boy protectively, the boy blushed bright red “I don't want my newest doll getting damaged by you dumbasses!’ 

Angel turns to the boy. “C'mon. Let's get you a popsicle, my treat!" The boy responds nervous and shaky while gripping onto Angel, "O-ok..." 

Everybody leaves the roof except Alastor and Lucile. Alastor rolls his eyes and laughs a little bit, loving how pissed off he made Angel.

Lucile sighs looking upset again "I didn't mean to hit him that hard." She looks down at her hand. "Hmmmmm, I wonder if I can still heal. And if I can, does it work on demons?" She shakes herself remembering her and the boy’s conversation from last night she flies over to Alastor and gently takes hold the sleeve of his dress shirt.

"There's something we need to talk about. An idea I had." she looks up at him cutely, the angle given him quite the eye full with her scandalous shirt.

Alastor takes a quick glance at her and smiles a little bit more. He slowly leans his face close to Lucile's until their noses were touching. His breath smells extremely pleasant and warm as he spoke these words in a quiet and relaxing tone, there is a hint of seductiveness in his voice, 

"What do you propose my darling vixen?" Alastor says the last part in a sensual manner. He uses his other hand to gently scratch behind Lucile's ear; all the while not breaking eye contact with her. He chuckles a little bit and takes a step back; looking intrigued about Lucile’s idea.

"Sooooo, I was thinking that me and the kid could perform together to help bring more demons to the hotel." She said. Lucile circled him slowly before stopping behind him to whisper in his ear seductively. "What do you think?" 

She circled back in front of him her tail brushing against his leg as she pressed closer to him. Looking up at him through her lashes.

Alastor grabbed one of his suspender straps and lazily pulls it off his shoulder as he pretends to be thinking about the idea; he moves the same arm upwards to put his hand behind his head, his shirt lifts up to reveal a sliver of his torso, with the bottom of some abs being visible. He tauntingly 'thinks' for a little bit and puts his arm down, smiling brightly saying, "My dear, that sounds like a wonderful idea!"

Lucile leans forward closer to Alastors face. Blushing slightly as a sinful smile graced her lips. Her ears twitch, tail swaying gently. 

*****


	4. Night Out

Then the smell of cherries and gunpowder reaches her sensitive nose. She immediately pulls away from Alastor and rushes to the edge of the roof in excitement. "Cherri Bomb’s here! I've gotta go tell Angel." She teleports to the lobby leaving the radio demon on the roof.

Alastor chuckles softly and shakes his head knowingly, he then steps off the roof’s edge and as he's falling, gracefully grabs a nearby tree branch which gently lowers him to the ground. He opens the door for Cherri Bomb. 

Meanwhile, Angel was flirting with the boy ceaselessly, making the boy squirm and profusely blush a bright shade of red all over his face. He had a bandage wrapped around his shin, and Angel is 'nursing' him back to health. 

Angel teasingly brushes up against the boy while playfully whispering dirty things into his ears, the boy holds Fat Nuggets closely towards him as he struggles to add to the conversation.

Lucile doesn't actually end up in the lobby immediately. It takes a few moments before she gets there and when she does her long pale hair has leaves and sticks in it. "Cherri!!" She exclaimed and rushes over to the demoness. 

"What happened to you foxy girl?" Cherri asks with a smile on her face.

"I... I missed." Lucile says making everyone giggle a bit.

Angel sits straight up and turns his head towards the sound of Cherri Bomb's voice. He smiles widely and scampers towards her raising one of his hands for a high five. He excitedly yells, "CHERRI! Where have ya been?!?" Cherri high fives him back.

"Just fucking things up. Figured I'd stop by and see if my two favorite party people wanted to go out and smash things."

Lucile gets even more excited at the thought of going out again.

She's completely forgets about the rubbish in her hair.

Angel is excited as well and grabs his guns, saying, "Let's go fuck things up!" Alastor holds onto Lucile's arm to prevent her from going right away while Charlie and Vaggie help clean her hair up. After they were done Alastor let's go of Lucile and snaps his fingers; his jacket appears on his arm and he puts it back on. The boy peeks up from behind the couch to see the commotion, and freaks when he sees Cherri about to look towards him; he hides behind the couch quickly. But not before Cherri spotted him.

Luciles face suddenly lights up. She dashes over to the boy. And bounces about rather cutely while talking. "You should come with us!! It'll be so much fun!" 

"Thinking we should go 'shopping' because Foxy’s only got one good outfit. Maybe find something even more revealing!" Cherri called over.

Luciles head flopped to the side awaiting his response.

Alastor grips his mic a little bit tightly, trying to prevent losing his shit. The boy nervously taps his fingers together, looks down at the floor, and towards Angel, and then right back up towards Lucile's face. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and sighs. He looks back up and timidly nods his head while feeling unsure about walking in public. The boy says, "O-ok."

Lucile sees the slight change in Alastor's demeanor. She sends him a wicked smile and a discrete wink. Before grabbing the boy’s hand and practically pulls him behind her out the door.

With Lucile leading the gang while pulling the boy's hand and Angel and Cherri right behind them, they start cruising the streets of Pentagram City. 

The boy asks Lucile, "So... wh-what do you guys usually do when you hang out?" 

Angel smiles gleefully and says, "Usually we break into some rich broad's home and steal their clothes for Lucile. Then after that we usually fuck with Penny." 

The boy asks, "Who's 'Penny'?" 

Lucile giggles, “He's a silly snake boi.”

Suddenly Lucile stops and turns around facing everyone else. "I heard something about a new club downtown."

Angel and Cherri exchange confused facial expressions, but quickly start smirking with interest about the new club. The boy kinda slouches down a little bit, looking uneasy. Angel says to Lucile, "Well geez, when the Hell were you going to tell us? Let's go!"

Lucile giggles then looks down at her ripped up outfit. "Do you think this is good enough for a club. I haven't been to a club since I died."

Angel and Cherri give her a thumbs up. 

The boy says, "Wouldn't A-Alastor be mad at you? He didn't like it when you were wearing the outfit back at the hotel... are you sure this is a good idea?" 

Angel replies with, "If that Bambi motherfucker wants to play grandma in making sure Luci's dressed, then he can make the effort of tagging along for the ride and ditching the niceties for once. And I'll tell it to him to his face, too." 

The boy looks worried and gulps, looking at Angel like he was crazy. The boy then says, "O-ok. I guess we're going then..." He hugs his arms a little bit and waits for everyone to start walking.

Luci goes to the boy and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry about me okey. I can handle Alastor. Let’s all just have fun.” 

She turned to Angel and Cherri. “I don't know exactly where the club is but it’s called The Eden club. Shouldn't be too hard to miss right?" 

Angel says, "Yeah, it shouldn't be... Hey! I have a faster way of finding it." 

He walks towards the curve of the road and waits there for a moment, then a taxi cab drove up right next to him. 

The window rolled down and Travis stuck his head out and says, "You again? What ya gonna offer this time around?" He cackles a little bit.

Angel responds with, "I thought we agreed that this be kept discrete, ya hear? Why don't you come out of the car, and I'll give it to ya~."

Travis laughs and comes out, thinking he'd get another of Angel's ‘services’. When Travis tried to touch Angel, Angel starts to look mildly irritated. Then Angel pulls the gun out and points it at Travis's head. 

Angel orders, "Listen here you sack of poorly packaged horse shit-- you're going to let my friends on board here, FOR FREE, otherwise I'm going to blow your brains out. Got it?" Travis groans and opens the taxi doors, Cherri races into the car and Angel sits behind the driver’s seat, still pointing the gun behind Travis's head. The boy reluctantly enters the car as well, holding onto Lucile's arms tightly.

Lucile giggles maniacally and claps excitedly at Angel’s antics. As the car gets moving she pulls her knees up on the seat.

"Hey, Foxy where are your shoes?" Cherri asks Lucile as she looked at the tiny girl’s toes which were painted black. Lucile looked down at her bare feet and giggled, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "I wasn't expecting to leave the hotel today, and got so excited that I forgot them." Despite her embarrassment she still has a huge goofy grin on her face. She also rested her hand over the boy's to give him a reassuring pat.

Angel says to Lucile, "Don't worry, we can probably steal something nice for ya one we get there." The boy smiles a sad smile and looks down towards the floor still feeling worried. 

Travis looks into the back mirror and looks at the boy. Travis says, "Wait a minute... YOU'RE THAT SPECIAL ROCK STAR!!! I'm one of your biggest fans!!!" The boy face palms ashamedly, then Cherri points towards the front window and shouts, "Hey watch out rubber-necker!" 

Travis quickly looks at the road and swerved the car to prevent crashing into an evil Prius. The boy clenches onto the seat and pants heavily, looking terrified. 

Angel hands Cherri the gun and tells her, "Keep that gun behind that pile of shit's head." And scoots towards the boy. Angel whispers to the boy in a calming way, "Hey, you okay?" Angel puts his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy takes a few more deep breaths and replies with, "Y-yeah…” he gulps “I-I'm ok..."

Luci's head pops up suddenly ears swiveling. She looks over at the boy and studies him long and hard as if trying to see through him.... “Are you worried about being recognized?" She asks her eyes looking unfocused in a sort of creepy way.

The boy slowly nods his head, looking guilty. The boy says, "I would tell you but..." he points at Travis with his head. Angel yells at Travis, "HEY! Are we there yet?!?" Travis suddenly stops the car and there was a building on the side of it. Travis replies with, "Uh, yeah. We're here." Angel pecks a kiss on Travis's cheek and thanks him as he and Cherri got out of the car. Then Angel opens the door on the boy's side for Lucile and the boy to go out. 

The boy looks at Lucile with a worried face and steps out of the car.

Lucile still with an odd look in her eye pulls the boy off slightly in to the ally. 

She shakes herself and the haze in her eyes fades away. Lucile circles around the boy. While Angel and Cherri come to watch what's happening.

The boy follows Lucile as she circles him, tapping his fingers together nervously. Travis tries to peek from the car but Angel and Cherri simultaneously flip him off; immediately pissing him off and making him resume his job as a taxi cab driver.

Lucile stops in front of him and closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath and snaps her fingers.

The boy’s appearance changes just enough not to get noticed.

His hair turns blue, his wings disappear, and he now has a few tattoos and a pierced eyebrow.

“There you go, now you won’t get recognized." She says with a look that says ‘my Gods that actually worked’.

Angel makes a little pouty face while Cherri's impressed. The boy sneezes a little bit from the magic and quietly says, "Thank you Lucile." 

The gang then walks towards the doors of the Eden Club, about to walk in. 

The Club is dark and smokey, just like the ones Lucile used to go to when she was 12. It was full of colorful characters of all shapes and sizes. There was a large bar on the back wall chock-full of all sorts of booz. The music was so loud it made Lucile's sensitive ears hurt, but it was so worth it. 

Back when she was alive clubs where the second place she'd go to get away mostly because of the drugs and alcohol.

"To the Bar!!!!" Angel and Lucile called out over the music as they went running to the bar.

Cherri laughed joyfully at the pair as they raced off to the bar to go get wasted. She looked around then smiled. “Hey kid, tell Angie and Foxy that I'll be back in a sec. Think I just found the best shoes for her." Cherri told the boy before running off.

As he looks over at the two fluffy demons he notices something odd about Lucile's shadow. It seems taller and thinner than it should be with a wicked smile cut out of it. The boy shakes his head and blinks; and the monstrous shadow is gone. "Must have been a trick of the light." He says.

The boy looks around and nervously taps his fingers. He shyly looks down at the floor for a sec, takes a small side step and looks around uncomfortably.

He then decides to sit at a nearby table. He didn't notice anyone was there until he saw a screw roll across the table towards him. Then a short fishy fellow grabs the screw quickly and says in an urgent quick voice, "Sorry- little set back" and immediately starts working on a little gadget. The boy looks over and watches him fix it. 

The boy asks, "What are you making?" The fishy fellow shakes his head and quickly says, "Something important." 'Obviously, he doesn't feel comfortable talking to anyone here' the boy thought. 

The boy continues watching, unaware of the lingering shadow.

The boy asks the fishy fellow, "What's your name?" The fishy fellow abruptly stops working and sighs in an exasperated manner; and looks towards the boy saying, "Baxter." Baxter tries to work on his gadget again.

The boy asks him, "Nice to meet you Baxter... umm... would... you like some... help?"

Baxter frustratingly tries to work on the gadget and says in an abrupt voice, "Quiet would be nice." The boy says, "Oh..." and looks down towards the floor. 

Baxter then mumbles, "And a little bit of electricity..." The boy perks his ears up. The boy says, "A little bit of electricity?" Baxter nods his head without breaking eyesight of his work. 

The boy then replies, "I can give you some electricity." Baxter looks up at the boy and confusedly asks, "Help?... How?" 

The boy motions for Baxter to place the device in his hand, Baxter reluctantly puts his device into the boy's hands and the boy produces enough electricity to make the device start working again. 

Baxter looks in awe and smiles excitedly, nearly jumping in his seat. He happily grabs the device from the boy and says, "Thank you!!!!" Baxter pauses and asks, 

"How much does this electricity cost?" The boy looks at him confused and says, "Cost? It's free. I wanted to help you!" The boy smiles and Baxter looks surprised. 

Baxter then says, "Really? Wow... hardly anybody really does anything to help others instead of for themselves down here.... Thanks."

The boy responds with, "Your welcome. By the way... what is that device supposed to do? I-if you don't mind my asking?"

Baxter smiles almost proudly and says, "This device will be able to detect the power levels of ANY entity, just so it can warn me about approaching danger. Last time I was alive and I opened my door, my gang drowned me in the ocean... so I want to make sure I don't die... well, again." He nervously laughs.

The boy sweetly smiles and said, "So it's like a power scouter in DragonBall Z Kai?" Baxter looks confused and says, "A what?" The boy realizes that Baxter died in a different older time and says, "Nothing."

Lucile and Angel come dancing across the floor with a bottle of booze in each hand. Baxter takes notice of the girl’s still bare feet.

Baxter stands up from the table and smirks with scientific curiosity and says, "Now let's see if my new device works!" Baxter points the devices at the small blonde fox girl.

"Hey where'd Cherri go?" She asks the boy. The device in Baxtors hands goes off making shrill sounds that can be heard easily over the music. Making Lucile look at it with curiosity. She has already downed several bottles of booze while her and Angel were over at the bar. 

Baxter stares at Lucile in extreme discomfort, the boy says, "She's my friend, she won't hurt anybody." 

Baxter still looks terrified but shrieks with excitement, "IT WORKS!!!!" The boy watches over his shoulder and they start scanning different demons, until they reach a tall shadow, the device starts blinking it's light and beeping rapidly. 

The boy looks up in terror and sees the shadow that he saw earlier. Baxter trembles and looks up too, "The device is reacting very violently towards..." Then the shadow morphs into Alastor- revealing his identity. Baxter and the boy said in reunion in terrified voices, "A-A-A-Alastor!!!" 

The entire club went dead silent and stared in fear at Alastor, wondering what he was going to do. Alastor looks around and then exclaims,

"My I'm starving, is there any service around here?" The waitress nervously take his order and scurries off.

Luciles eyes widen placing the bottles on the table. She runs over to Alastor.

"Al!!" She exclaimed with pure joy written all over her face. The other demons look at the scene with frightened eyes. ‘He'll kill her for sure’, they think to themselves.

Alastor sees Lucile’s bare feet and raises an eyebrow at her.

Alastor asks Lucile without trying to laugh, "Where are your shoes my dear?" And he summons a pair of comfortable boots for her and magically puts them on her. The people in the club go back to their own business, as Baxter says,

"What are you doing here Alastor?" Alastor happily responds with, "I could ask the same question to you too, Baxter! What are YOU doing here?" 

Baxter nervously looks at his invention and hides it into the pocket of his lab coat and tries to look stern with Alastor, "Personal business, doesn't explain why you came here." 

Alastor replies with, "Why my reason is the same as your's my good friend!” He looks at Lucile “....Personal business." He takes Lucile's hand and they walk towards the dance floor. 

(Insert song that he should break out singing with, use your imagination) 

He breaks out with a tune and starts dancing gracefully but still in an uptempo dance with Lucile, his hand rested on her waist while his other hand held hers. 

Then reddish-pink sparkles were in the air with different colored lights going in all sorts of directions as he quickens the pace of the dance. He twirls Lucile around and tosses her up into the air, then he catches her and spins himself around carrying her. 

He then puts her back on the floor and continues dancing with her, never breaking eye contact as he sings the lovely tune, his smile unwavering with glee. And his eyes shone brightly with happiness. 

Eventually everybody was clapping along with the beat, and other couples were dancing with each other along with the tune, but Alastor and Lucile were in a world all on their own, only seeing each other in the spotlight, everybody else was a blur. 

When the song was done Lucile and Alastor were breathing a little bit heavily and were holding hands together.

In the background a tall cat like demon. Is still watching Lucile and Alastor with an intense gaze. 

His eyes focused solely on Lucile. "I can't believe it, that little whore is working her magic again. Maybe I should teach her a lesson." He grinned evilly.

"Hey Foxy babe, I found you some awesome boots!" Cherri called out to Lucile. Cherri stopped and looked at the scene then down at lucile’s feet. 

"Well damn it, guess you don't need these now." Cherri held up a pair of knee high combat boots with a bit of a high heel to it.

Lucile’s eyes sparkled at the shoes in adoration and she sets the booze down on the table, while Angel came up and grabbed Lucile and Cherri giving them a one armed hug on either side of him. 

"She could just keep em' anyways. I'm sure she could use them for something." Angel said. Lucile nods enthusiastically.

The electronic music begins playing loudly again. Angel lets go of his two besties and grabs a couple bottles of booze handing one to Lucile. As he went to go tear it up on the dance floor. Lucile throws her head back taking a long drag from the bottle, before going to join Angel on the floor. 

Cherri turns to the boy. "Oh, just so you know Foxy kinda turns into a mass murderer when she’s drunk. Let’s all at least keep her away from the drugs." Then Cherri goes to join her friends in their dancing as well. Leaving Alastor, the boy, and Baxter alone together.

The boy heard what the demon said and turns towards him to see what he looks like. The boy turns away, walks up to Lucile and whispers to her in a concerned tone saying, "That demon over there…” he points towards the demon that shit talked about Lucile “...he said something mean about you, I think."

Lucile shugs and continues dancing. Suddenly a marvellous drunken idea pops into her head. She leans over in the boy’s ear and yells in to his ear.

"Go dance with him lover boy!" And pushes him toward Angel Dust. Lucile dashes back to the table to get another bottle of booze. Her fifth already.

Angel holds the boy in his arms and gives a flirty smirk towards him, the boy gulps and shivers a little bit, while blushing bright red. 

Angel smoothly grabs one of the boy's hands and has another one on the boy's back, and rests his two other hands on the boy's waist. Angel's touch sent shivers down the boy's spine. 

The boy starts breathing a little bit heavily and his body tenses up immediately, the boy puts his free hand behind Angel's back, and shakily starts dancing with Angel, staring at the floor with a timid and determined look to not step on Angel's feet by accident.

Angel uses one of his hands to lift the boy's chin up so they make eye contact and says, "Hey, relax a little~" 

Angel pulls his hand away from the boy's chin and uses the same hand to move the boy's hand from his back to his waist. The boy blushes profusely as he shakily tightens his hand's grip on Angel's waist, answering with, "O-o-Ok!" 

They start dancing together, the boy was nervous the entire time, still having the cute and determined face while Angel was smiling sweetly at him.

Angel blushes a light shade of pink and, again, smiles warmly as he admires how adorable the boy looked trying to be serious. After their little dance session, the boy tries to wake up from the dancing daze that he was left with Angel. Baxter tried to repeatedly ask the boy if he's alright, until Alastor interrupted the boy's dream land by yelling, 

"BOY did YOU have a SWELL time with ANGEL DUST!!!" The boy immediately snaps out of dreamland and pays attention, stuttering out to Alastor,

"P-please d-d-don't yell l-like that a-again." Alastor winks and smiles mischievously at the boy. Baxter then says, "I was asking, if you were ok?" The boy nods his head quickly and replies with, "It's hard for me to breathe right now, but I'm fine. What about Lucile? Will she hurt us?"

Alastor answers joyfully with, "Maybe." Baxter and the boy gulped and looked scared.

The Cat demon suddenly comes up and grabs Luciles hips from behind. 

"Well well well, if it isn't Lucile Haft. It's good seeing you again whore." He whispers in her ear. 

Lucile’s body goes rigid her head snapping over to look at Alastor, but he's teasing the boy purposefully making him uncomfortable.

"Got yourself a sugar Daddy huh, someone to keep you safe and pretty during ‘the cleanse’. Why don't we go and disappear for a bit and your friends here won't know anything about it." 

He doesn't even give her the choice. He drags her off roughly far away from the group. She’s too drunk and too frightened to do anything but stumbles along behind him.

Alastor stops terrorizing the boy and turns back to the dance floor to check on Lucile, but she wasn't there.

Alastor starts to feel worried and tries to stay calm; but eventually he fails and starts to frantically search for her, threatening and hurting everyone else in the bar, while Angel and Cherri start calling for her, searching for where she could have gone. 

The boy tries to prevent Alastor from destroying the place but ends up getting hurt himself. Baxter dodges a table that Alastor threw at him and falls onto the floor. 

Baxter's device fell out of his lab coat in front of him on the floor. Baxter looks at the device and has an idea, he grabs his device and stands up, waving the gang's attention towards him yelling,

"WAIT! I can find her!" Alastor stops rampaging, and Cherri runs back towards him while Angel helps the boy get up and carries him.

Baxter determinedly starts tracking Lucile's power wave and almost immediately finds it. Baxter says, "I locked onto her power aura... let's go." The gang quickly follows Baxter as he tracks Lucile down.

The cat demon pushes her up against the wall of the club, pawing at her and making her feel gross. She can hear Alastor's rampage but she can't find her voice to call out for him. 

"A....A-Alastor." Her voice lower than a whisper. 

"What was that bitch, was that a moan I heard? Well then I'll give you more then, since you seem to like it so much." He suddenly bites down on Lucile’s neck hard enough to draw blood. 

That's when she snaps.......

She’s no longer some helpless human girl she is a powerful hybrid. One that will no longer be pushed around and man handled by one of her 'fathers' friends. 

She produces a knife out of thin air and plunges it into his shoulder. He screams loud enough that the whole club seems to hear, Lucile growls viciously at the wounded demon. 

She no longer looks like the girl she was at the beginning of the night. The look in her eyes would give Lucifer himself nightmares.

The gang hears her growl, even though Alastor still has a smile on his face, his eyes widened with intrigue and looked worried; he exclaims, 

"That's Lucile!" And he rushes towards where her growl came from, everyone else chased after him. Soon they arrived at the area where Lucile and the cat demon were.

Alastor's antlers start to grow into a monstrous look and his eyes start to glow bright red, but he held himself back when he remembers that he wanted to see if all the training that they spent together had strengthened her. 

The gang watches, feeling like they should do something.

While still being carried by Angel, the boy turns his head away and hugs Angel tightly, burying his face into Angel's shoulder; not wanting to watch what will happen next. 

Angel rubs the boy's back with one of his extra hands and continues watching Lucile.

(Gore warning ⚠)

A low frightening snarl came from deep in Lucile’s throat. She stalks toward the demon. In this moment he realizes that he's no longer the top of the food chain. 

The girl before him was a powerful predator and he.....he was her prey.

He tries to run for it but that's when she strikes. 

She rushes him so fast that it's almost like she teleported. Lucile sinks her teeth into the demon throat, and tears it out. She pulls away and spits out the chunk of esophagus.

Blood dripping from her mouth, the wound in her neck pulsing and bleeding with new blood.

Her shirt is practically useless as it all but been ripped in half. She takes her knife from his shoulder and stabs him through the chest slashing downward opening him from his sternum to his belly, spilling his guts across the dance floor. 

She looks up at the other demons that have formed a circle around her and her victim. She launches herself at them mawling them with her knife. All without showing a single sign that she has lost control of her demon side.

She begins massacring the demons in the club.

Alastor blushes a little bit at Lucile's 'work' and couldn't hold back his excitement for bloodlust anymore. He starts to join in, turning into his monstrous form, attacking left and right alongside Lucile's. Laughing uncontrollably and spastically blaring loud/random radio sounds to terrify the other demons even more. 

Cherri looks itching to join the fun but Angel holds her back with one hand, while still carrying the injured boy in his others. Baxter hides behind Angel and notices that his device is going off the charts with the combined power and terror of Lucile's and Alastor's mayhem. 

Angel uses his one free hand to pull out a gun 'just in case' something backfires.

Lucile comes to a stop, teetering on her feet as she seems to calm down. The loss of blood and the alcohol making her very dizzy. She still slashes feebally at what little is left of the club’s population.

She's panting heavily, covered head to toe in blood. Even her hair is soaked with the stuff turning it pink.

Alastor notices her unwell state. She sways dangerously than starts to collapse.

Alastor catches her immediately and slowly his monstrous form changes back into his regular form. 

Angel relaxes and puts his gun away and releases Cherri's arm. Baxter stops hiding behind Angel and observes the scene. The boy still hides his face in Angel's shoulder. Alastor then carries Lucile bridal style and slowly starts walking towards the club's door.

Baxter pipes up, "I-is it ok for me to- well... err... 'tag' along?" Alastor looks back at him and smiles, "Of course! Guests are always welcome to stay at the Hazbin Hotel!" 

Baxter sighs and quickly grabs his tool box that was safely kept away from harm and follows behind everybody else; the gang exits the building's doors.

The boy picks up his head from Angel's shoulder and says, "W-wait, can we go back inside? So I can get changed, please?" Angel responds with, "No problem toots." The gang walked back inside, Cherri dragged a chair and Angel set the boy down onto it. The boy asks Lucile, "Lu-Lucile? Are you ok to use your magic again?"

Lucile remains unresponsive to the group making them all worried. Suddenly her ears perk up and swivel as if hearing something the others can't. 

Her head snaps to the direction of the sound. Only to see that the cat demon is still moving trying to crawl across the dance floor. Suddenly she loses it again. Trying to escape Alastor’s arms. 

The boy winces in pain. Baxter asks, "What's wrong with your shin and the right side of your torso?" The boy tries to speak with his teeth gritted, 

"I had training earlier with Lucile and Alastor and got injured from it; and I just got hurt from trying to keep Alastor from destroying the building... so much good that did..." The group looks around at the horrible mess that Alastor and Lucile made.

Lucile is struggling to get out of Alastor’s arms. Quickly losing what little strength she has left.

Cherri was about to speak up but.... 

"NO, HE CAN'T HURT ME ANYMORE I’M STRONGER THAN HIM NOW. I WON'T LET HIM HURT ME ANYMORE!!!" Lucile screams tears streaming down her face. 

"HE HAS TO DIE! I'LL KILL HIM! LET ME KILL HIM!" She cries out desperately tearing at Alastor’s arms trying to get free.

Angel looked at her horrified. Alastor was suddenly shaking with rage. The others don't know exactly what was happening but they got this. That the demon currently trying to crawl away with his intestines spilling out of him, was someone from her living life someone who had hurt her many many times.

The boy's face grew numb. Emotionless, he studied Lucile for a close minute. 

And then gets up, he limps over to the demon. The boy's face covered by shadows, then, green lightning started to cover him. The boy says, "How could you do that to her?" 

The demon, despite his pain sneers at the boy, "Who couldn't resist? I'll do it again and again. Even if you are a rockstar- all I see in you is a potential boy toy for me. You're both just nobodies that I can fuck with when I feel like it, so buzz off bitch before I make you feel her pain."

The boy grabs the demon man's neck with one hand and lifts him up with one arm, choking him. The boy looks up at him with sincere calm anger, his eyes crackle with electricity and he replies with,

"Too late. I already know that pain." And he turns around, and makes the demon face Alastor. The boy says in a calm/controlling voice,

"Go ahead........FRESH MEAT." Alastor puts Lucile in Cherri's and Angel's arms and walks towards the demon. The demon squirms/kicks and panicky/repeatedly says no towards Alastor.

Alastor using his magic slowly stretches the man's remaining limbs, making the demon shriek with pain, and then blood splattered across 20 meters of distance when all of the limbs popped off. Then the demon's screaming stopped and the boy dropped his lifeless torso onto the ground.

Lucile whimpers loudly but has stopped struggling. All her adrenaline is gone all she feels now is the buzzing of the booze inside her, the itchiness of the blood drying on her skin and the pain in her neck.

Cherri holds the poor girl closer.

"It’s okay Foxy it’s over now." She coos at her. "H-hurts." Lucile whimpers and looks at Alastor with hazy eyes. "It h-hurts."

The boy turns back to normal and collapsed on the floor, Angel hurriedly rushes to his side and picks him up, he stays asleep in Angel's arms. 

Alastor turns around and picks Lucile up, looking a little bit worried. Baxter has an idea and pulls out a flask from his tool box. Baxter walks up to Alastor and holds it out to him and says, "H-Here- this will heal the neck, but only use a drop of it at the center of the pain."

Alastor grabs the bottle and carefully places the drop onto Lucile's wounded neck, the drop landed perfectly and a bright grey light enveloped around Lucile's neck and healed her wound. Alastor cheerfully smiles widely at her and pets Lucile's head.

Baxter shyly smiles feeling proud that he was able to help someone else for a change.

Angel yells at Baxter, "Hey if that stuff works than why are you not givin' it to him?!?" Baxter replies, "It will only work on the wound on his torso, since it only deals with open gashes for now. I'm... still modifying it." He drops a drop on the boy's torso wound and it healed exactly how Lucile's did. Except that the grey light enveloped around the boy's torso instead of the neck. The boy starts to breathe better.

Angel starts to calm down, but takes a glance at the boy's shin area wondering when it will be healed.

Completely forgetting the public setting Lucille nuzzles and buries her face in Alastor’s chest. She whimpers tiredly, her body spent. 

She wants to help her new friend but knows she can’t. She's too tired and too weak to even hold up her own body.

"No more clubs." She says her voice horse and eyes hazy and unfocused. She goes limp in Alastor’s hold. Though she is still very aware of what's going on around her.

Alastor kind of stiffens a little bit, but then tightens his hold of her in a comforting way, and says in a calming tone, "I do believe that it's time to call it a night my dear.” And in a little bit of his usual tone, “Boy will we have some SPECTACULAR stories to tell for Charlie and Vaggie at the dinner table!! (Laugh track) Let's get outta here!!! (Baseball home run noises)" 

The group starts traveling back to the Hotel, but during the entire trip, Lucile can feel Alastor's breathing was shallow and his heartbeat thumping a bit quicker than usual. 

Despite him sounding happy, he secretly feels extremely concerned about Lucile's well-being. There were a few times were the team had to run away and hide when demons recognized the boy and wanted to take him away from Angel. 

Also a few fights and deaths that Cherri and Baxter had to do while Alastor and Angel played defense for Lucile and the boy. Finally, they arrived at the Hotel. Charlie opens the door and the crew immediately went inside, feeling exhausted from the trip.

Charlie asks, "Sooo... how was the trip?" The group groans. Charlie then sees Baxter and excitedly welcomes him to the hotel; Baxter smiles and thanks her. After they talked for some time, Charlie then asks, "So... what happened to working in your lab?" Baxter answers with an embarrassed voice and says, 

"It blew up." Charlie feels sorry for him and says, "No problem! You can live here until it gets fixed!" Baxter laughs and thanks her again.

The rest Lucile got from the way back was just enough to make it so she could wiggle around a bit and groan out a few words. 

She wiggled about having become extremely uncomfortable in her blood soaked clothing. "I-itch." She whimpers and snuggles in deeper to Alastor trying to find some comfort. 

He smells like blood and something oddly pleasant but unrecognizable. A scent unique to him. She took deep calming breaths, breathing him in.

Lucile’s shirt is completely ruined. It was a good thing that she was wearing a bra underneath or else everyone would be getting quite the eye full.

Cherri Bomb sighs. "We’ll have to find her a new outfit for our trips. This one's unsavable." Everyone looks sadly at Lucile. Charlie, Vaggie and Husker can all tell that something serious had gone down out there. 

"Well we should get her clean and to bed, but how are we going to do that?" Vaggie asked no one in particular.

Charlie has a horrified look on her face when she sees Lucile's state up close. 

Charlie takes a deep breath, puffs her cheeks, trying to look serious and says, "I'll help her get cleaned and dressed. After all, she is my older sister so it's not as awkward for family to see each other naked; and I also want to help her for once. It's my duty as a sister to protect her like she would for me." Everyone nods their heads and Alastor follows Charlie upstairs to the bathroom in Lucile’s room.

Alastor sets Lucile down on a nearby counter while Charlie gets the bubble bath ready. Alastor looks into Lucile's eyes and pets her head, mouthing the words 'Get well soon... please?' 

He exits the room when Charlie announces that the bath is ready. 

Charlie then helps Lucile take her clothes off and helps Lucile get into the pleasantly warm tub. 

She takes a washcloth and begins gently scrubbing Lucile's face. Charlie in almost a motherly concern manner asks, "Lucile? What exactly happened during your trip?"

Lucile only has the energy to say a few words. 

"Past, Bad man, dead now though." She mumbles.

Charlie looks sad and gently hugs Lucile, ignoring all of the bubbly suds getting on her shirt, and says, "I-I'm sorry that your past caught up to you..." 

After a moment of hugging, Charlie pulls back and starts cleaning Lucile's back. Charlie says, "I should've asked Vaggie to come along to make sure everything's okay... you make us worry a lot. Especially Alastor."

“D-Did I hurt any of them?” Lucile manages to say, the warm water bring some of her strength back.

Charlie says, "YOU didn't harm any of our friends. But I heard from Angel that Alastor did.”

She continues, “He harmed (the boy) when he was freaking out about where you were. I'm pretty sure Al didn't mean to. Before he went to the club himself, he kept pacing back and forth in front of the door; he also kept making random radio sounds too... one of those sounds were a crowd of people panicking after the stock market crash. I guess him playing those random sounds helps him cope with anxiety." 

She lifts one of Lucile's arms out of the water and starts scrubbing.

"I-I’m sorry." Lucile says before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Between that morning’s training and the incident she was extremely tired and worn out, her magic running on fumes. She needed rest.

Charlie whispers, "It's okay." And finishes cleaning her. Then she calls to Vaggie to help her dry off, dress, and carry Lucile to her bed. 

Then they tuck her into bed and went downstairs. Shortly after, Alastor quietly enters the room and checks on Lucile. Petting her head gently and as he sits at the foot of her bed again and watches her sleep for an hour. While still watching her, he leaves the room and shuts the door gently and quietly.


	5. Awaken

It's been two days since the incident at the Eden Club. 

The news had managed to get footage of Lucile and Alastor’s carnage. They speculate as to where what appears to be the Radio Demon’s partner had come from.

Lucile was still asleep with no signs of waking up anytime soon. And with only three days before ‘the Cleanse’ everyone was on edge. Alastor refused to leave the Hotel for any reason. 

Cherri had gone back home, but she came back to the hotel the next day with a terribly wrapped up present and the boots she had stolen. "When she wakes up give these to her." She said before turning and going back to her part of the pentagram.

The boy’s leg was still healing, but it was good enough for him to walk around on; so he had started training with Alastor again. Alastor’s bad mood was taken out on the boy during training resulting in even more bruises.

The mood in the hotel was saddening. They all realized just how much they missed seeing Lucile flying around, pulling pranks, and making everyone laugh.

"Hun, we might need to call your Dad on this one, he might be able to help her." Vaggie told Charlie. 

Charlie pulled out her phone and dialed her Mother’s number.  
Charlie speaks into the phone, "H-Hey, mom? I know you're busy as always, but this is urgent... Lucile's not feeling good. She's been asleep for the past few days and we were wondering if you and Dad can help. Please... it's like she's in a coma." 

She hangs up the phone and slumps against the wall, then a ring tone sounded from her phone. Charlie perks up and fumbles to answer the phone quickly; when she accepted the call, Lilith's voice said one line, "We'll be there." Then she hung up, Charlie looked surprised at first, but then she joyfully smiled. 

After half an hour later, there were knocks on the door. Charlie rushes towards the door and opens both doors, she smiles gleefully when she sees both her dad (Lucifer) and her mom (Lilith) standing there. She says, "Mom... Dad!" And hugs them both tightly. They hugged her back. After a few seconds, they broke the hug and Lucifer asked, "Charlie, where's your sister?"

Charlie nodded her head and had a serious face on. She tells them to follow her into the Hazbin Hotel. When she led them into Lucile's room, everybody was in the room except the boy who became afraid of Alastor from the rigorous and harmful training.

Alastor was sitting at the foot of the bed watching Lucile, when he heard the door he turned around. Alastor and Lucifer made direct eye contact. And there was an uneasy feeling in the room.

Lucifer then says, "...Alastor." Alastor nods his head and replies with, "Lucifer." Lilith walks over towards Lucile and like a mother would do, places Lucile's head on top of her thighs and starts gently brushing Lucile's hair with her hand, looking worried.

Lucifer then says to Alastor, "For now, let’s put aside our 'differences' Alastor, we have more important manners to attend to right now with Lucile's critical condition. We'll settle this later." 

Alastor nods his head respectfully and responds with, "I couldn't agree more Lucifer." Lucifer sits on the bed next to Lilith and feels Lucile's pulse on her neck.

Lucifer then says, "Slower than it should be, but not really anything that will put her life in danger." Alastor sighs a breath of relief.

Lucifer also says, "But-- this is still a threatening state to be in right before the next cleanse. We'll have to perform a ritual to awaken her. Angel asks, "What ritual?" Lilith says, "This one." Lucifer and Lilith stood up and faced each other to start performing the ritual. 

Lucifers and Lilith's chanting wasn't in any language that anyone knew. But it sounded almost like an old angelic language.  
Lucile begins to writhe around in pain. Alastor’s eyes widen as white and grey light begin to wrap around Lucile.

The entire gang watched in awe/suspense, and saw Lucile's body hovering a little bit in the air. It seemed that everybody watching was holding their breath.

As they continue the chant, Lucile begins to change into her monsterous form as a defense against the pain.

Her long claws shredding the bed. Her ears laying flat against her skull. Her wings burst from her back as the handful of white feathers glowed brightly. And a halo floating over her horns like a crown. But unlike a normal halo, hers was black and shadowy.

Charlie grips Vaggie's arm out of fear for her sister's well being. Angel starts to look unsure of the situation while Cherri watches in amazement. Baxter nervously starts to bite his fingers, even though they had gloves on them.

Niffty looks scared and looks like she's about to cry; Husker sees her state, sighs, sets his bottle of booze down on the nearby table and holds Niffty's hand. Niffty smiles a little bit, feeling comforted and a bit braver to watch the process. 

Alastor watches the scene, doing his best to appear calm, but inside he was secretly fighting the severe urge to interfere with the ritual. 

Lucifer and Lilith keep chanting, quickening the speed of their words.

Lucile’s eyes snapped open and she made a terrible screeching sound. Every shadow in the room began to move and move about. The darkness lapping at the others.

After a few more minutes, Lucifer and Lilth's chanting slowed and came to a stop. Lucile drifted back to the bed her monsterous form fading away and her wings disappearing into her back to become tattoos once again.

Alastor starts to quickly walk towards her, but Lucifer held his arm in front of Alastor.

Lucifer says, "Wait... she must not be touched until she wakes up in the next few seconds or so." Everyone watched with the same intense stare that anime characters do when they are waiting for a suspenseful moment to end.

Lucile’s eyes flutter open and she sat up. The small blond rubs her eyes and looks at everyone in confusion. 

Then she sees Lucifer and Lilith. "Mama? Papa? What's going on here?" She looked around at everyone very confused.

"Last thing I remember was....." She trailed off. "Where is he?" she growled lowly. Her face turning dark.

Alastor asks, "Where is who, my dear?"

"T-that cat demon. Where is he, what happened to him?"

Alastor sits down next to Lucile and puts a hand on her shoulder saying, "He's dead.” In the same voice he had in the show when he said he wants to watch sinners fail repeatedly on the path of righteousness.

“The kiddo and I tore off his limbs and watched him slowly bleed out, seeing him helplessly cry out in agony, just to end up suffering relentlessly to the agonizing torment of our rage."

She looked at him with a wicked grin. "Good. He's a roach that just wouldn't die in life, and I never want to see any of them ever again."   
She growled out.

Alastor smiles widely and hugs her, everyone else in the room immediately following laughing and cheering about her waking up.

"I just wish I could have seen it." She gave a disappointed look.  
“But that doesn't explain what's happening here,” she waves her hand at the group “or why I feel so weak and shaky."

Alastor responds with, "You were in your monster form and I maybe helped you slaughter everyone in the night club." He gives a wink.

"I remember that." Lucile blushes. Lucifer looks pissed off.   
"I don't remember anything after that, though. Or why Mama and Papa are here.” Lucile tries to stand but gets dizzy.

Alastor was about to help her when Lucifer intervenes and helps her instead. Alastor and Lucifer make eye contact again, each looking mildly irritated towards the other; but both are trying to be pleasant. 

Then there was a loud knock on the door, Charlie starts running yelling back, "I'll get the door!" 

Vaggie looks at the clock and says, "Who would stop by at this time of hour?" 

Alastor asks Lucile, "My dear, would you like to go see who's at the door?"

Lucifer stiffens a little bit, and his eyes widen, and is secretly internally screaming right now. 

Angel and Cherri start walking down the stairs while Husker shuffles by with Niffty leading him.

Vaggie and Baxter are the only ones to stay in the room along with Alastor, Lucifer, Lilith, and Lucile.

"I think I would, yes." She smiles at Alastor brightly, her face still blushing slightly. She looks at her father and mother; still not knowing exactly what's going on, but happy to see them as well. She smiles brightly at both her parents.

Lucifer softens a bit at Lucile's smile and smiles warmly at her too, Lilith smiles in a motherly way towards her as well, then everybody in the room went downstairs. Charlie was about to open the door when the group arrived. Charlie opens the door and reveals the guests to be Angel's family. 

Angel suddenly looks slightly pissed off and aggressively says, "The FUCK are you dicks doing here?!?!?" Angel's father (Bond is his name) barges in with Arackniss following behind him. Bond says in a gruff and tough voice,

"Because your sist-" He immediately gets cut off by Molly, Angel's fraternal twin sister. She excitedly runs up in Angel and hugs him tightly.

Angel couldn't help but smile when she did and hugged her back.

Molly yells in an extremely enthusiastic voice saying, "ANGEL!!! I haven't seen you in quite some time!! Why haven't you been visiting us as often?" She smiles cutely and fixes Angel's bow tie a little bit. Angel replies with, "I've been busy at work, is all." She finishes fixing his bow up and puts her hands on his shoulders again, smiling cheerfully. 

Bond groaned while Arackniss slouches a little bit.

Lucile looks a little untrusting of these new demons. And with as weak as she still feels she decides to keep her distance and stick close to Alastor. Lucile moves closer to him, grabs and twists one finger in his suit.

Alastor doesn't move his head away from the 'family reunion', but glances down at her with his eyes for a split second to make note that she is right by his side and looks back up at the scene. 

Angel asks Molly, "So Molls, what's you and the family coming here for?" Molly happily answers, "Well, I heard from a taxi cab driver that you robbed him, and I want to say FANTASTIC JOB!!!" She gives him four thumbs up and Angel chuckles.

Angel jokingly says, "Alright alright, now whatcha REALLY here for?" Molly looks like she's fangirling a little bit and points at Arackniss. Molly says, “I think you'd be better off with him telling you!" Arackniss says, "Wait, no-" She squeals a teensy bit and shoved Arackniss towards Angel.

Molly then takes Bond's hand and says, "Oh daddy! Can we please please please pleeeeease meet the royal family? Pretty please?" Bond looks over at Lucifer and Lilith and sighs with a disgruntled “yes.” 

Molly jumps multiple mini hops, her poofy hair bouncing up and down making her look adorable, but then she drags Bond towards Lucifer and Lilith.

While Lucifer and Lilith were chatting with Bond and Molly, Alastor sneaks Lucile away and fills her in on everything that happened up until this point.

The two of them go back out to join everyone else.

Lucile looks slightly put off at Angel's sister's excitement. She moves even closer to Alastor. Almost praying that she doesn't get recognized as looking like her family. 

No one was supposed to know she was part of the Royal family. It would be odd if they suddenly had another princess, let alone an older one. 

She noticed that Angel and Arackniss walked into the kitchen to have a conversation. Arackniss looks reluctant to follow his younger brother to talk about why the arachnid family showed up in the first place.

Lucile walked over to her sister and Vaggie. "Where’s (the boy), I'm sure Al’s been hard on him."

Charlie frowns a little bit while Vaggie leads Lucile to the boy's room. When they approach his door Vaggie says, "He's in here. You might be horrified by what you see... are you ready?"

“I've seen how Al hurts people, but yes, I'm ready.” Lucile nodded.

She walks into his room after knocking on the door softly. "Hey ummmm, how are you doing?"

When she enters the boy whimpers softly a little bit, then he speaks extremely weakly and tearfully, "Hhhiii... Luci-cile..." 

The boy was shirtless and had bruises covered all over him. He had a pitch black eye, and scratches and cuts all over his body. One of his wings looked torn while the other one's bones looked broken. The boy has blood stains on his face and body. His right arm had harsh looking grab marks, and his left arm looked like it got harshly bitten multiple times. The boy's body was trembling relentlessly and he was constantly shivering. 

His breaths were wheezy and short. He has relentless tears streaming down his eyes. He bites his bottom lip so hard to prevent himself from crying that it was constantly bleeding. Every time someone moves their hand towards him he flinches.  
He was extremely weak.

Luciles eyes widen at the damage done to him.  
"D.... Did Alastor do this!?"   
She couldn't believe that he would be this upset. She knew as soon as she had placed eyes on Alastor that he had not slept for sometime. She noticed the tiny details that no one else would have about Alastor. 

The bags under his eyes, his hair and ears had been a bit messy, and his bowtie wasn't straight. She had seen the relief in his eyes and the change in his constant smile.  
He was stressed.

But to go this far.....she'd have to have a talk with him later. The boy fearfully nods a teensy bit, finally bursting into tears, but he was so hurt he started coughing and wheezing while he's crying. Nearly choking himself. 

Vaggie opens the window and fans some fresh air towards the boy, helping him breathe again. 

Lucile moves to sit on her knees next to him in bed. Taking a deep shaky breath she holds out her hands in front of her. A ball of soothing grey light slowly builds up there. With closed eyes she gently presses her glowing ball into the boy’s skin.

Warmth spreads across his skin; the most extensive of the wounds fading into light bruises while the less dire ones heal completely.  
Lucile gets up from the bed; now that her work is done, she sways, but has a happy smile on her face.

"From now on you’re training with me, not Alastor." She says firmly. 

The boy sits up and smiles, feeling a little less worried. He says, "Th-thank you Lucile! L-last thing that I-I want is Angel to see me like th-that... I've avoided s-seeing him for a few days..." 

Vaggie smiles a genuine smile and feels compelled to hug Lucile and the boy, but holds back on it.

Vaggie then says, "That's good news to hear, but how in Hell are we going to be able to control Alastor from not doing his own idea of training him? We all know Alastor is the most stubborn and persistence demon in the entire hotel." 

The boy starts frowning a miserable sad face realizing it's going to be hard controlling Alastor. He looks at Lucile with pleading sad puppy dog eyes to protect him from Alastor.

"Don't worry I'll deal with him. As for your training I'll take over. The angels had me train in all sorts of combat when I was little so I'll teach you that instead. But for now we have guests downstairs, Angel’s family and Charlie and I's parents." 

Helping the boy up out of bed. The boy quietly says, "Thank you... w-wait- GUESTS?!?!" The boy's legs start wobbling, his entire body shakes, his eyes widened in fear, teeth start chattering, and he starts to sweat a tiny bit. 

Vaggie says, "Calm down, I doubt anybody is going to abduct you. The guests that are here are Charlie's and Lucile's parents and Angel's family." 

The boy shouts out in fear, "YOU MEAN THE RULERS OF HELL AND ANGEL'S FAMILY ARE HERE!?!!" The boy is freaking out and starts to hyperventilate. He’s worried that he might make a bad first impression when meeting the families.

Even though the situation is not at all funny, Lucile can't help but stifle a giggle. 

"You'll be fine. From what I've seen Angel’s brother and father don't really care to be here. His sister though, well, she is very excited. As for my parents, no need to worry. They've seen worse than anything you could possibly do." Lucile says in the happy child like lit coming back to her voice.

Lucile grabs the boy’s hands tightly in her own. "Breathe, come on deep breaths now." Lucile urges.

The boy breathes huge breaths in a comical way and nods his head nervously about going to where the rest of the guests are. Vaggie, Lucile, and the boy walked down the stairs towards where everybody is.

Lucile walks back over to Alastor and sticks like glue to his side. Even though she was mad at him she still felt the safest by his side. "We need to talk later, I have a bone to pick with you." She said making her irritation with him known. 

The boy quietly and nervously says, "H-hi everyone." Angel immediately turns around and runs towards the boy, lifting him up in a hug and hugging him tightly. The boy blushes bright pink and sheepishly hugs Angel back. 

Arackniss stares at the boy for a moment and for once in his life yells excitedly, "Shocker Rocker?!??!" 

Molly smiles from ear to ear seeing Arackniss having a changed facial expression of amazement. Bond says, "So this is the new rockstar everyone's so crazy about?" 

Arackniss nods his head quickly and walks over swiftly towards the boy saying, "I just wanna say that your music gives me more soul to help me get through this living Hell! Thanks for the jams!!" Arackniss gives a boy a thumbs up and smiles for once. 

The boy nervously says, "Th-thank you..." Angel asks Arackniss, "Wait you know him? I didn't know! And you’re smiling!?!" Arackniss looks bashful for a sec and nods. Shocker also asks, "Y-you're different from the other fans.... you don't try to touch me or try to make me 'love' you." 

Arackniss says, "I'm not gay. I honestly would like to hang out sometime, you're literally the only demon that makes me even remotely smile. It's even cooler that you are humble in real life instead of a faker like other stars." Shocker says, "Thank you!"

Molly claps her hands giddily and fangirls a bit yelling, "YAY! Arackniss made a new friend!!!" Arackniss says, "Wait- no Molly that's not how it wor- never mind." And he laughs a small chuckle.

Lucile giggles loud enough for everyone to hear making them turn to her in curiosity. They all turn to her and she tries to hide behind Alastor.

Angel puts Shocker down on the ground and Molly pulls Angel and Arackniss into a sibling hug. Shocker smiles sweetly admiring how close the siblings can be.

Bond asks, "Who da fuck is this?"

Alastor answers with, "This is Lucile! She is a wonderful and talented young lady! In fact, we were planning to have a show featuring Shocker Rocker and her on the stage doing entertaining acts!!! Don't miss it! It'll take place at the Hazbin Hotel 3 weeks after 'the cleanse'!"

Bond shrugs his shoulders while Arackniss looks intrigued, followed by Molly being very excited and saying, "I'm going to tell everyone about this!" She rushes off to find a telephone.

Lucile looks up at Alastor, "Thank you but this doesn't mean you're off the hook Mister."

Charlie pipes up, she has an idea. "Why don't you all stay for dinner, Alastor here is a fantastic cook!" She smiles brightly.

Alastor understandably nods and smiles a dashing smile. Then Baxter's stomach rumbles. Everyone stared at him and Baxter has an extreme bashful smile and says,

"Y-yeah... dinner sounds nice right about now." Lilith asks Baxter, "Don't you eat any food at all?" And Baxter shakes his head saying, "I'm too busy wrapping myself up in my work... to realize that I need to feed myself." He laughs nervously.

Lucifer takes off his fancy hat and suit coat and rolls up his sleeves saying, "I'll 'assist' Alastor in the kitchen. I grow tired of servants doing my cooking for me." 

Alastor takes off his suit coat and pretends to value Lucifer helping him cook.  
They both walk into the kitchen.

Lucile sends a worried glance after Alastor and her Father. She hopes to all Hell that the two won’t kill each other. 

Lucile skips over to Baxter who is closer to Lilith. “You'll love it, Alastor really is an amazing cook. Just ask Husker over here about the jambalaya the other night.” She giggles and grins mischievously over at Husker. 

She turns to Niffty. "Mind helping me set up the dinning room for everyone?" Niffty nods with a bit of a sigh.   
Even though Lucile is smiling and laughing, Charlie can tell that its strained and rehearsed sounding. 

Lilith places her hand on her youngest daughter's shoulder. "It'll be a few weeks before she'll be completely back to normal. Don’t worry too much, alright dear."

Charlie sighs and says, "... I hope so.” Charlie directs her attention towards Baxter. “We aren't kidding when we say that Alastor is a great cook!" Baxter smiles a bit and says, "Ok, I now have high expectations for this dinner now." 

Alastor prepares the counter and holds out his hand to indicate that he needs venison while he was picking out the right butchers knife. Lucifer grabs the uncooked venison and lets Alastor pick it up. 

Alastor starts chopping the venison into different pieces while Lucifer grabs all of the seasonings. Shortly Lucifer starts a conversation with Alastor, "So. I suppose you grew tired of your 'usual' type of work." Alastor responds without looking at Lucifer with, "Why yes, yes I did."

Lucifer raises an eyebrow and grabs a bowl and loudly places it onto the same counter Alastor is working on. Alastor glances up at the bowl for a quick second but continues focusing on the venison. Alastor starts carving off the grizzle from the venison and placing it into a plastic bag for disposal.

Lucifer looks at Alastor sternly and says, "I've noticed that BOTH of my daughters have taken a liking to you." 

Alastor stops cutting the venison, lifts his head up, making eye contact with Lucifer and says, "Of course they do, your point being?" 

Lucifer exhales crossley and closes his eyes for a second. He then replies with, "It wouldn't bother me IF it weren't for the fact that you are known to play tricks around everyone you've ever met."

Alastor chuckles a bit and says, "Why, who wouldn't? You're looking at me as if I'M the DEVIL himself." Lucifer grips onto the counter's edge tightly in order to restrain himself from punching Alastor.

Lucifer then states, "Charlie I'm not so worried about; I know she can handle herself. After all, I DID teach her to 'not take shit from other demons'. Especially those that babble on forever."   
Alastor looks up at Lucifer and grips the knife a little tighter, "Oh? So is that where she got her advice from? OH! What material for a COMEDY! (Laugh track)" 

Lucifer fakes an amused smile and continues with, "However. I'm concerned for Lucile hanging out with the likes of you." Alastor darkly stares back at Lucifer.

Alastor then states, "You're simply afraid of your daughter's powers- aren't you, Bad Apple?" 

Lucifer grips his teeth together and answers with, "No, I am not. I'm simply concerned that you would be using her in order to harness her power. Am I right, Bambi?" Alastor darkly glares at Lucifer with his eyes while Lucifer has a serious frown on his face.

Alastor shortly states, "For your information-- I'm helping her harness her power. In fact, didn't you see what happened to her the other day?" Lucifer reluctantly says, "... no. I didn't. She hasn't said a thing about it."

Alastor smiles widely and says, "Without me being there on the first part of her trip, she ended up in danger." Lucifer raises his eyebrows in surprise fiery. Alastor continues , "She got attacked by someone who tortured her sexually in the past. Normally, she would've taken that mediocre demon seriously and let him do his *ahem* business.” Alastor glares down at his hands feeling angry about himself then looks back up at Lucifer. 

“BUT-- she was able to hold her ground and efficiently beat him up and cut him down to size-- LITERALLY! (Laugh track)... all thanks to me training her to control her powers."

Lucifer strokes his chin and sighs saying, “You do have a point my ‘friend’. But I just wonder this-- what happens if she decides to use her mastered powers against you? Eventually, you and her will have an argument, and what do you suppose she would do IF she couldn’t get something that she wants? What will you do then? Will you attack her out of fear of losing your control? OR… will the student become the master?” 

Alastor growls a little bit and glares at Lucifer, gripping the knife, about to attack him.

He scoffs at Lucifer's comment and cockily answers with, "I'll remind you that Lucile and I share an EXTREMELY close bond with each other, one that can't be broken by anything or anyone.” Lucifer's eye twitches a little bit “Closer than how you and her are." 

Lucifer says in an aggressive tone, "Indeed...This is not over yet Alastor. But we must make dinner before MY lovely daughters Charlie and LUCILE grow hungry."

Alastor twitches his eye and says, "I couldn't agree more Lucifer." They continue making dinner. Alastor puts the venison in the oven as Lucifer finishes up on the sauce for the venison and puts it into the fridge to stay cool. They cleaned the counter up and washed their hands. Soon they start to get ready to join the others to wait for the meal to be cooked.

As Lucile and Niffty started setting the table for the guests, Lucile’s ears twitched straining to hear anything of what was happening in the kitchen. Niffty saw that Lucile was distracted from the work. "Why don't you just go in there, we need plates and things anyway." She said stopping here sweeping and putting a hand on her hip.

"I.... Yes of course. I'll go do that." Lucile quickly walked into the kitchen.  
Entering the kitchen Lucile can feel the tension in the room as well as smell the venison; something she had not had in a very long time.

Alastor looks at Lucile and smiles saying, "Welcome my dear! Is there anything that I can help you my fine lady? Perhaps we can catch up on the few days that we haven't seen each other!!!

Lucifer looks at Alastor a little bit annoyed, Lucifer then says, "That sounds wonderful Alastor. Unfortunately, I hate to bother your time with Lucile, but with the limited time that I have at the Hazbin Hotel,” He looks at Lucile with a hopeful smile, “Would you like to spend some quality family time together?"

Lucile smiles back at her father. Then turns and walks up to Alastor. "We do need to talk about these last few days, but that can wait for a bit I believe. I haven't seen Mama and Papa in so long."  
She turns giving both men a gentle smile.

Alastor’s smile is strained, "Of course my vixen... Of course. Family does matter, especially if you don't get the chance to encounter them often!" 

Lucifer smiles sweetly at Lucile and follows her out of the room. Without Lucile noticing, He turns around and gives Alastor a cheeky smile and continues following Lucile. 

Lucifer then says, "Lucile honey, why don't you open the present Cherri Bomb got for you?"  
"Present? Cherri got me a present?" Lucile said excitedly.

Cherri springs up and yells, "HELL YEAH FOXY GIRL!!" Then she offers the present to Lucile. Alastor is watching from the kitchen's doorway at the scene.

Lucile giggles at Cherri and her terribly wrapped present. 

As Lucile finds a place to sit down she asks. "Do I get a hint?" The excitement in her voice is not strained or rehearsed this time; everyone notices the difference immediately.  
Everyone who knows Lucile closely smiles warmly at her. Shocker shyly asks, "Wh-what is it? I want to see." 

Lucile opens the box, her smile growing so big it nearly could have rivaled Alastor's. "Cherri, these are amazing! Plus…” she turns to Alastor, “They’re not as revealing as the last outfit you got me." She grins at Alastor and turns back to Cherri. "Thank you, I can't wait to wear them." She says smiling brightly.

Alastor smiles approvingly while Lucifer's eyes looked wide and confused, while he repeats the words, "Not as revealing as the last outfit she got you?" He looks at Cherri sternly.

"It's fine Papa, that one got destroyed when...” she trails off. “...never mind doesn't matter. I'll go put it up in my room for now." Lucile says smiling.

Lucifer flinched a little bit and looks worried, Angel's family looked in awe and extremely surprised at hearing that Lucile is Lucifer and Lilith's daughter. 

Angel's family all in unison yelled, "WE HAVE ANOTHER PRINCESS?!?!" Lucifer and Lilith try to explain to the bewildered spider demons while Alastor decides to sneak next to Lucile and says, "My dear, I believe now is a good time as any to dress up!" 

He holds the short dress up to Lucile's torso and exclaims, "With those new pair of boots EVERYONE will be amazed by the one and only PRINCESS LUCILE!" He flashes a charming smile at Lucile.

Lucile blushes from both embarrassment and from Alastor’s words. "O-okey." She says in an uncharacteristically timid manner. 

She blushed even harder with her next words. "Could you help me? I'm not used to the whole dressing to look nice thing." She looks up at Alastor with a hopeful look. 

Alastor blushes a teensy bit and enthusiastically says, "Say no more!" He twirls his hand above Lucile's head and she magically ends up wearing the dress with the new boots, she also has her hair up in a beautifully stylish manner with a beautiful silver tiara accustomed with sapphires, that gleams in the light.   
Alastor says, "The tiara is my addition to complete the outfit which perfectly ties up the look of a fair and wonderful looking princess-- such as yourself!"

Lucile blushes deeply.  
Her change of attire having caught everyone's attention.

An upset Niffty comes into the room. "Lucile you forgot the plates and thing......" She trails off seeing what's going on.

Alastor offers his hand to Lucile saying in the most polite tone "Princess Lucile, may I escort you to the dining room?" Lucifer jumps a little bit and rushes over towards Alastor and Lucile. 

Lucifer says to Alastor, "I appreciate your choice of attire for Lucile; but if I may ask…” turns towards Lucile. “Lucile, may I be the one to escort you? Which would you prefer?"

Lucile looks intimidated by the men. She turns to her Mother looking for guidance. Lilith touches a hand to her chest and mouths the words "Follow your heart." 

Lucile seems to take a minute to decide. Before curtseying to Alastor. "I'd love you to Alastor." She said smiling. She turns and gives her Father an apologetic look. Lucifer had noticed what Lilith said to her.

Lucifer sighs and rolls his eyes saying, "As you wish sweetie." He reluctantly steps to the side to let Alastor wrap his arm with Lucile's arm; as Alastor and Lucile walked towards the dining room, Lilith walks towards Lucifer and holds his hand, making him smile a tired smile at her, they shared a moment with each other before walking into the dining room themselves.

Everybody sat at the table where the food spreaded across every square inch of it and smelling extremely delicious and delectable; making everybody's mouth water.

"It’s been so long since I had venison." Lucile looked at Alastor. Then a mischievous twinkle appears in her eyes. 

"Alastor... If you eat venison does that make you a cannibal?" She teased him.

Alastor says in his usual happy-go-lucky tone, "Yes! Yes I am!” And he starts cutting pieces of venison for everyone. 

When he gave Lucifer a piece, he cuted it to a ridiculously small size and puts it on Lucifer's plate. Lucifer raises an eyebrow at Alastor, shrugs, and decides to sit next to Lucile, when Alastor tries snatching the chair first. 

Lucifer makes a 'hmph' noise and gently sets his plate down on the table. Lucifer then says, "Excuse me Alastor, it's clear to me that you are sitting in my spot." Alastor looks down at the back of the chair and replies with, "Well I don't see your name on it. (Laugh track)"

Lucifer slowly face palms himself and sighs an exasperated sigh, then says, "As a host Alastor, it's unbelievably rude to not allow your guests to pick which seats they want first." 

Alastor says, "As a guest you should be grateful that I'm giving you anything at all." Lucifer looks irritated and says, "As ruler of Hell I order you to let me sit with my daughter, whom I haven't had a long time to talk with." 

Alastor says back, "I was there for her this past year, where were you during that time?" They keep continuing to argue over who sits with Lucile.

Lucile’s fluffy fox ears pull back slightly showing her discomfort. Both men take note of it. "Ummm... You can both sit next to me." She said loudly enough to be heard by them over their arguing.

Both men blushed red in embarrassment and looked a little bit ashamed of their immaturity. 

Lucifer clears his throat and both men say simultaneously, "You can take a seat. Wait-- not me after you, no, YOU TAKE THIS SEAT!!!" 

Lucifer says to Alastor, "I want to show my thankfulness by allowing you to sit right on this chair." Alastor says back, "No no no no no... I relinquish my seat for you so you could have the benefit of being comfortable." 

Lucifer then says, "Oh I'm flattered, really, but I insist, after you." 

Alastor says back, "I am honored, but you deserve this chair more than I ever could." Soon they grow irritated and start to argue about letting the other one get the chair.

Lucile has become so embarrassed that she no longer knows how to handle the situation. Lucile’s ears lay flat against her skull and she whimpers slightly. Looking desperately at everyone at the table asking them to stop this madness.

Angel yells, "THERE'S TWO CHAIRS ON EITHER SIDE OF LUCILE YOU FUCKOS!!!! JUST SIT DOWN AND FUCKING EAT!!! I'M STARVIN' HERE!" 

Alastor and Lucifer go silent and awkwardly take a chair on either side of Lucile. Angel says, "Fuckin' finally!"

Lucile’s breathing comes out heavy while trying not to laugh. She looks up at Angel silently thanking him. 

Once everyone is seated. (Shocker next to Angel, Lilith next to Lucifer. Charlie next to her Mother. Then the others can sit wherever.) Everyone begins to have a conversation. 

Lucile turns to talk to her father but her tail brushes against Alastors thigh in a loving manner. No one notices this but Alastor. Angel’s family is still so confused by the existence of another princess. 

Angel and Shocker are talking to each other. Lilith is catching up with her youngest Daughter. "So why's nobody heard of you before Lucile?" Molly asks.

Alastor barely fidgets his legs a little bit, not used to feeling loving touches anywhere below his waistline. Bond asks, "Yeah, why not?"

Unsure of how to respond to the question. Lucile looks at her family and Alastor for help. "It’s..... It's really complicated....."

“Lucifer and I met back when he was God’s brightest. He came down to check out his father’s new creation, and well I guess you could say it was love at first sight.” Lilith said giving Lucifer a loving smile her hand on his thigh. 

“After his fall the other angels found out I was pregnant. They let me carry Lucile to term, but as soon as she was born they took her away.” Lilith looked at the floor sadly. Lucifer placed his hand over hers to comfort her. 

Everyone who didn't live in the hotel before looked astonished and surprised.

Lucile’s ears pull back again. She inches closer to Alastor feeling uncomfortable with the conversation. Lucifer notices this but says nothing of it but his irritation at the Radio Demon is increasing more and more as the night goes on. 

Angel also notices Lucile’s discomfort and decides its best to change the subject. "So about this concert we all just heard about....."

Alastor secretly holds her hand to help her feel a bit comfortable, while glaring back at Lucifer. 

Charlie pipes up saying, "W-well, yeah! The concert is showcasing Lucile and Shocker Rocker on the grand stage! It's going to be amazing!!! Please invite everybody that you know! It would REALLY help out with the Hazbin Hotel!" 

Molly says, "Oh don't worry sugar cheeks, I've already got that covered with MY friends!" Bond shrugs while Arackniss' eyes were sparkling about being able to see Shocker Rocker perform up close. 

He stands up and says, "Excuse me, I'll be back." And walks off coolly until he's out of sight, then he guns it for a telephone to tell his buddies about the show. 

Angel looks at Shocker with a flirty smile saying in a sensual manner, "Oh~ well, I can't wait to watch you,” He grabs Shocker's chin and pulls the boy’s face close to his. “ PERFORM for me~" Shocker's eyes widened, he blushes bright red and then he gulps nervously.

Bond interrupted the moment by saying, "Angel lay off him, don't want him to be affected by your sad self." Angel glares at Bond and the two start arguing. 

Fat Nuggets walks into the room and starts 'oinking' at Alastor's feet. 

Alastor picks up Fat Nuggets and sneaks with him out of the room.  
Lucile smiles gently and knowingly at Shocker and Angel. But gets rather concerned for Angel’s pig when she notices Alastor taking him away. She has a bad feeling about what is going to happen.

Angel and Bond kept arguing when all of a sudden they smell ham. Angel, "That's strange... the hotel doesn't serve ham." Then they heard Fat Nuggets squeal, Angel jumps out of his chair and sprints over to the kitchen yelling, "AAAAAALLLLAAAAASSSTEEEEEERRRR!!!!" 

Lucile sees Angel pushing Alastor to the side and yanking Fat Nuggets from the oven, Angel then hugs Fat Nuggets tightly with his lower set of arms. 

Alastor tackles Angel from behind trying to grab Fat Nuggets away from Angel. 

Angel uses his two upper arms to prevent Fat Nuggets from being squashed from their combined weight. 

Angel looks up at Lucile and lets go of Fat Nuggets and tells him, "Listen to Daddy, Go to Luci-- go towards her!" Then before Alastor can try to snatch the piglet, Fat Nuggets squeals and jumps into Lucile's arms. 

Alastor yells out, "No! My BACON!!" Angel then wrestles with Alastor to prevent him from trying to take Fat Nuggets away from Lucile. Angel yells, "Don't you dare Alastor-" Alastor interrupts Angel and yells, "I will... have MY REVENGE!" They continue fighting.

Lucile ran from the kitchen with Fat Nuggets in her arms. She entered the dining room and handed the piggy to Shocker. "Take him back up to Angel’s room and keep him there, please."  
Lucile then turns and dashes back into the kitchen. She pulls Angel off of Alastor. 

"Nuggets is with Shocker in your room." She tells him.

As she grabs hold of Alastor to keep him from going anywhere.

Shocker immediately follows Lucile’s orders before coming back into the dining room. 

Angel and Alastor brushed themselves off from the fight.  
Lucile still has hold of Alastor. "Angel you should go make sure Nuggets is okey."

Angel says, "Yeah, I should." And he walks over towards his room. Alastor looks mildly annoyed of being treated like a kid who can't control himself.

Lucile turns to Alastor. Irritation clearly written all over her face. She crosses her arms. " You can't go around trying to eat people's pets Al!"...  
"And you can't beat someone nearly to death because you're stressed."   
Lucile glares at him.

Alastor closes his eyes and chuckles a teensy bit. Then he moves his hand towards Lucile's hand and interlocks his fingers with hers. 

He opens his red eyes, mildly reminiscent of soft deer eyes. He calmly smiles in a charming way. He softly puts his other hand on Lucile's shoulder, staring deeply into her eyes. 

His soothing warm aura almost envelops Lucile's body. He then says in an extremely sensual and quiet voice, whispering to Lucile, 

"Darling... where would the fun be if it weren't for me? Why, it always makes me pleased to see you react to my crazed tactics.” He trails his fingers on Lucile's face in a caring and seductive manner. “... seeing you enjoying my humor, understanding my ways.... hearing your laugh brings sunshine in my life my dear vixen. You truly make it easier for me to smile, you give me a reason to genuinely smile at times... my princess."

Lucile blushes like crazy at Alastor’s words. Then she turns away and crosses her arms again. "No No No, you're not allowed to be charming when I'm mad at you."

Alastor smiles dearly at her and raises an eyebrow. 

He leans over Lucile and says, "My dear, have you noticed how I value you as an equal? I see you as my partner in crime, my most trusted companion, and my one and only darling vixen. Your smile brings me life and reassures me when I'm upset. In fact, you are my anchor when I'm slipping away from reality; constantly reminding me of...” In a sensual manner next to Lucile's ear. “..the good things in life."

Lucile swallows and takes a deep breath. Her face is as red as Alastor's suit. She turns around and places her hand on his abdomen.

"Just.... Stop trying to eat Angel Dust's pig, Okey?"  
Alastor smiles in a cute way, looking a little bit like a fawn and says in an adorable tone, "You have my word! But noooo promises!" He then winks.

"And I'll take over Shocker’s training. He's absolutely terrified of you, and for good reason." Lucile looks up at him with a small loving smile on her face.

Alastor looks a little bit disturbed at the fact that someone else would be leading his idea. 

His eyes light up with a devious flare, "I'll bet he'll be more terrified if Angel watches him train... should we test that? We can't possibly have the boy getting flustered from Angel during the next 'cleanse'." Smirking a little bit of a cocky smile.

Lucile sighs through her nose before chuckling and smiling up at him brightly. "You have a good point there, also let me guess you're gonna want to watch too? For entertainment purposes of course." She looked at him knowingly.

Alastor smiles widely and says, "Why of course my dear! That's why I started training Shocker and you! It wouldn't be no fun at all if I don't have the limited opportunity to watch my own pupil grab responsibility by the reigns and take control of the dire situation. That is the purest kind of entertainment in my book!"  
Lucile giggles and rests her head on Alastor’s ribcage.

"Of course. I'm not going to be back to full strength in time for the Cleanse. What are we going to do?" She looked at his chest, disappointment on her face. She wasn't happy that she would have to rely on someone else for protection.

Alastor hugs her gently, and in a calming way says, "It's going to work out Lucile. It always will.... perhaps we can 'ask' Baxter to work on an energy revitalization potion?” 

In an energetic tone, “He's one of the smartest sinners I know of, and I'm confident that he'll be able to make a cure for your current condition Lucile! How about it, your majesty?"

"Your majesty.....Ii'm not sure how I feel about that coming from you. It feels.....wrong. We could try. But just in case we need to have a plan in place." Lucile says looking back up at him with a serious look on her face.

Alastor blushes a little bit, thinking that he went too far with the formalities, then he puts his hands on her shoulders and says, "A splendid idea my dear, but we may need to discuss this with Angel and his family... I have an idea to use their mafia ways to our advantage." He gives her a reassuring smile.

"Well then let's go." Lucile smiles up at him brightly, but then something comes to her mind . "Al, why are you and Father always fighting?"

Alastor nearly loses his smile and says, "Personal business. Nothing to worry about, my dear."

Lucile notices his smile waiver a bit. ‘So something serious then’ She thinks. She frowns a little but then shakes it off. Lucile knows she'll find out why one day. 

But for right now....she can practically feel her father's death glare through the door and there is some business to attend to with Baxter and the spider family. 

"Well... We have some business to attend to. We should probably join the others." Lucile says smiling gently up at Alastor.

Alastor smiles a little smile and nods his head in agreement. He grabs Lucile's hand and walks forward with a spring in his step, smiling all the way. 

They arrived in the dining room where everything seemed to go well... except for the fact that Baxter wasn't there.

"Ummmm.... Where’s Baxter? We have something to talk about." Lucile asks the group. 

Lucifer glares murderously at Lucile and Alastor's intertwined hands. Lilith and Charlie give soft smiles to the pair.

Alastor realizes that Lucifer is angry about him holding Lucile's hand, and grins mischievously towards the blond male. 

Shocker speaks in almost a quiet whisper, "He said he has work to be done."

"Ahh, well that makes sense." Lucile then looks up at Alastor. "You had a question for Angel’s family didn't you?"

She definitely noticed that grin Alastor gave her father and was mentally face palming.

Alastor lets go of Lucile's hand and bows to her quickly saying, "Ah, thank you ever so much my dear!” Lucifer crosses his arms and his face looks like Vaggie's pissed off face in the episode. 

“May I offer a deal for the mafia family?" Bond raises his brow and says, "What do ya mean by offer?" Alastor grins widely and pops up like a looney tunes character next to Bond, putting an arm around him and says, "How would you like to earn money for donating a little bit of time of *ahem* hard labor?" 

Bond crosses his arms and says, "Go on." Alastor twirls a bit and stands in front of a closed curtain, then says, "Well do I have a deal for you!" 

He swiped the large, gigantic curtain swiftly. The curtain reveals...A humongous pile of pure cash! Bond's mouth agapes and his arms dropped to his sides, his eyes wide with awe. Alastor sneers a grin, knowing that he got Bond hooked, and continues saying, 

"Yes indeedy! For the minimal paycheck of 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, your services will be greatly rewarded in the future!" 

Bond in a surprised tone, "What could be better than this?!??" Alastor smiles and says, "Well, as co-manager of the hotel, I'll ensure that your entire family can live here for the sheer price of... Wait! There's no price! That's right, accept this deal now and your whole family can live in this high class hotel for FREE!" Angel yells in a horrified tone, "For WHAT?!?!" 

Alastor then shouts, "That's right! FOR FREE!" Molly and Arackniss go on both sides of Bond begging him to accept the offer, meanwhile Angel is trying to tell him not to. 

After some dramatic seconds of Bond trying to choose, he then smiles and says, "I'd be a fool not to! Put 'er there!" He extends his hand out to Alastor for a handshake. 

Angel immediately pushes Bond's hand down and tries to fake a polite smile at Alastor, saying, "We accept your offer, no deals though. Remember Dad?" Bond stares blankly for a sec and asks Alastor, "If my family helps ya out do we still get everything you say without having to shake on it?" 

Alastor nods his head and Bond smiles, "Alrighty then! You can count on us buddy!" Angel breathes a sigh of relief. 

Lucile just smiles at Alastor the entire time.   
"Shouldn't you tell them what you're paying them for Al?” She says with a giggle, loving Alastor’s energetic and over the top manner of asking.

Alastor says, "Oh, thank you darling! Since you already agreed to the deal, your now ENTITLED to defend the hotel and its residents for the whole 24 hours during 'the cleanse!'" 

Molly gasps in fear, Arackniss grimaces his face, while Bond has the 'Oh shit, what did I do?' look on his face."

Alastor then asks, "So, what do you think? Up for the challenge?" Bond looks a little bit intimidated, then he looks back at Molly, Arackniss, and Angel. 

He closes his eyes and huffs. Then he opens then and says, "Let's FUCK them UP!" He pounds his fists together. 

Angel smirks a little bit, while Arackniss has a serious and calm expression from being reassured from his father's newfound courage. 

Molly smiles and says, "I'll play as medic!" 

The spider family found a new sense of courage and togetherness. Lucile giggles happily at the spider family. However the moment is interrupted by a knock on the front door of the hotel. Everyone looks surprised.  
"Was anyone else supposed to be here?" Cherri asked confused.

"I don't believe so." Charlie replied. 

After a few minutes of making sure no-one had been forgotten. "I'll go get it." Lucile said happily. And goes down the hall to answer the door.

......Lucile opens the door. "Hello welcome to the Hazbin Ho...." She trails off. 

There are three demons at the door. Ones she recognizes on their scent alone. 

"So it's true. Richard's Whore Daughter is here in Hell." One says. 

“Well then isn't that fortunate.....for us that is." the second one chimes in. 

"Hey there Slut, want to come have fun with us like the good old days?" The third sneers at her.

Lucile's ears are flat against her skull she's terrified. Even more so than with that cat demon from the club; cause this time....she doesn’t have the energy to fight back.

Lucile’s only instinct is to run. She tries to make a dash for the dining room. Somewhere she knows she'll be safe between Alastor and her father there's no way they'd be able to get her.  
But she’s not fast enough. 

One of them grabs her and pulls her against him, putting a knife to her throat. "Ah ah ah, where do you think you're going, kiddo?" Another one says to her pressing to the front of her body. 

The third looks up at the silver and sapphire tiara Alastor gave her and snatches it off her head. "What, you think you're some sorta princess or something? No, you're nothing more than a broken doll to be played with however we want." He grins evilly. 

She can feel both men, she’s terrified and needs help. 

Finally she finds her voice. "Alastor!..." She yells frightened and panic clear in her voice.

One of the demons slaps a hand over her mouth. "Now look what you did bitch!" He lets go of her mouth and slaps her....hard.  
Lucile's own blood dribbles from her mouth. And the demon places his hand back over her mouth.

"Now we’re going to have some fun, and you're not going to do shit about it." Tears began streaming down Lucile’s face as she tries to scream for Alastor through his hand.

Unbeknownst to Lucile, Alastor and Lucifer make a mad dash towards her.

Alastor raises radio volumes and a makeshift maze to prevent the demons from escaping, all the while shutting the doors shut behind them. 

Lucifer then roars the most terrifying sound that you can ever imagine, making even Alastor shiver a little bit. Lucifer then turns into his monstrous form and tackles two of the demons. 

Lilith and Charlie rush over to Lucile to retrieve her from the demons.

When one of the demons tries to reach for Lucile, Vaggie slays him with her spear.

The other two demons try to dodge Lucifer, but are now getting constantly shot at by Angel and his family. Soon, the two demons get separated from the other demon. 

Baxter busts through a wall behind him and blasts him with one of his deadly inventions. When the last one is cornered, Cherri tosses a bomb and catches it, then she throws it at the last demon; making him blow up in smithereens.

Charlie and Lilith comfort Lucile, as the tiara falls unscathed in front of Alastor's feet, Lucifer turns back to normal and Alastor picks up the tiara. He walks towards Lucile and puts it on her head, stroking his fingers gently and comfortingly against Lucile's face. Mouthing the words, "You're alright now.”

Lucile is panting ears laying flat against her skull, tail tucked between her legs. She can't breathe. She can't see or hear anything, she’s panicking. 

For the first time ever, Lucile flinches away from Alastor's touch the tiara falling from her head in the process. She flinches away from everyone. 

She curls herself into a ball and starts to hyperventilate and shake aggressively and uncontrollably.

Alastor nearly frowns, but has the smallest smile he ever had on his face. Shocker sees what's going on and he gives everybody a sign to let him handle it. Shocker cautiously and calmly speaks in a soothing quiet voice perfectly mimicking a child's innocent voice, like a younger sibling would sound like saying, "Lu-Lucile? Are you alright? D-do you want m-me to sing a lu-lullaby?" 

Shocker trembles a little bit too, sitting five feet in front of Lucile, staring at her with sad, yet, understanding puppy dog eyes.

Lucile still doesn't hear properly, she can vaguely make out her name. 

She's still panting heavily. She looks up at the others. But all she can see are colors through her tears. She doesn't see anything recognizable until her hazy unseeing eyes land on a massive blob of red. Lucile whimpers out Alastor’s name and tries to get up to move toward him but fails and falls back onto her butt.

Alastor walks over towards her and drops to his knees, then he gently hugs her close. Shocker sighs and starts to sing a lullaby. https://youtu.be/63rzE4SwKrY

Lucile desperately grips at Alastor in any way possible burying her head in his shoulder and whimpers and cries softly into him. Her body shakes less now between Shocker’s song and Alastor's warmth.

Lucifer is unhappy that his daughter called out for the Radio Demon but at this moment while Alastor holds Lucile comfortingly in his arms. Lucifer can't find any way to hate the demon; he sighs and watches the scene. 

Everybody does, Alastor gently rubs Lucile's upper back and softly hums along with Shocker's melody. Lucifer, Lilith, and Charlie wanted desperately to comfort Lucile, but they knew that she needed Alastor's touch and Shocker's voice right now. 

Angel nearly gets drawn into a daze hearing Shocker sing so beautifully, and his family looks at the scene slacked jawed. Vaggie lowers her guard a bit while Baxter stares looking perplexed. Niffty gently picks up the tiara and hands it to Lucifer. While even Husker looks like he might burst into tears hearing Shocker's soothing singing voice.

Lucile begins to calm down and nuzzles herself deeper into Alastor; her body now only trembles slightly and her breathing is more even. 

Then to everyone's surprise a groan of pain came from one of the demons. Somehow one of them managed to survive.

Lucile's head pops up from its hiding place against Alastor's neck.  
She studies the demon that is wiggling around in pain with a morbid fascination.

Shocker stands up and looks pissed, he slowly and maliciously walks over towards the wriggling demon. His body slowly begins to be enveloped by green electricity.

"No."

Shocker stops and looks back at who said no. His expression is the pure opposite of what he usually looks like. He says in a growly voice, "What?"

Lucile’s voice came as a shock to everyone. "That one’s mine." She still watches the demon with fascination.

"Mine to make suffer the way I please." The scariest thing is the lack of emotion in her voice  
"There are more of them.... I need to know who’s here in Hell."  
She is completely emotionless. "I need to know how they continue to find me. I don't want to be hunted anymore." Lucile looks into Alastor’s eyes. "I want to be the hunter."

Alastor smiles understandably. Shocker growls and hisses a little bit, jerking his head to one side and back. His fists clenching and teeth grinding. 

Angel slowly walks over to Shocker and tries to say something, but Shocker glares at him and nearly flashes a bolt of electricity towards him, but couldn't bring himself to hurt Angel.

Shocker slowly starts to look more like his old self, and calms down. Tears starting to form in his eyes as he sees a shocked Angel breathing rapidly. 

Shocker steps to the side, making a clear path for Lucile. Shocker grips his arms together and looks down at the ground, averting eye contact with everyone. Shocker then says, "O-ok... you can have him..."

Lucile slowly tries to stand. Her body however is still not responding in the way it should. Lucile also frowns down at her dress and boots. "It would be a shame if these got ruined, I just got them." She said looking at Alastor silently asking for his help. 

The lack of emotion was something that was concerning, Lucile was someone who was always so full of energy and smiles. The first time you meet her, you could never tell all the horrible things that had happened to her.

Alastor holds up a hand to indicate to Lucile that she need not say more about her outfit, then he twirls his hand over Lucile's head, her clothes magically changing into jeans and a t-shirt, her dress and boots were being held in Alastor’s hands, then the clothing and boots fade away. 

Alastor says, "Don't worry dear. I'll restore your clothes and boots in no time flat." Lucifer holds out a hand to assist Lucile stabilizing herself and says, "A lesson to be learned Lucile, from now on,” he slowly says these next words in a stern voice. “Don't take shit from other demons. And now…” he looks at the suffering demon with a look of disgust on his face. “ ...do what you want. You can also call Alastor or me anytime to *ahem* finish these low life scum for you."

"That’s okay Papa, I'll think I'll keep him for a while." Her head tilted to the side as if contemplating what to do first.

"There's just so much I've learned this past year.” Blood lust fills Lucile’s eyes as she turns to Alastor again. “I just don't know where to start." She grins wickedly.

"What I have the energy to do is limited." She states, disappointed that she couldn't do much right now. 

The surviving demon was littered with bullet holes thanks to Angel and his family. However none of them hit any vital spots. 

Lucile walked slowly up to the writhing demon on the floor. "You’re still alive, how fortunate......for me." She mocks him.

Alastor watches her, his smile growing on his face, Lucifer watches trying to conceal any signs of emotions to not inflict Lucile's decision, Lilith and Vaggie hold Charlie's hands to help her calm down, Niffty looks scared and mouthed the words, "I can't watch." 

Husker sees her scared and with an annoyed look on his face, he offers a hug for her while looking away. Niffty accepts the hug quickly and buries her head into his fur to comfort herself. 

Cherri watches with a little bit of a surprised face, while Angel and his family were tense from the situation. Baxter watches and listens closely for details. Shocker starts to quietly make himself hide behind a doorway in shame of nearly hurting Angel, Shocker is still watching the scene.

Lucile brings the heel of her foot down on one of the demon’s many wounds. She grinds her heel against it, making him scream in pain. Lucile giggles in delight. While everyone around her but Alastor gives off frightened or concerned looks. 

Lucile picks the demon up by his throat. Her body still shaking from the aftershocks of her panic attack, but now also trembling in delight. "You truly have no idea who I am." She grinned sinfully. 

"B-but your just some little runt, a push over. H-how did you get so strong?" The frightened demon asked.

Alastor appears behind Lucile and answers the demon's question, "Because of me." He smiles evilly at the demon, invoking absolute fear in the other demon's eyes.

"Oh and my name isn't Lucile Haft. It’s Lucile Magne." Lucile scans the demon’s body, taking in all his wounds. She frowns a bit. "I can't possibly let you just bleed out! That would put an early end to the fun. Hmmm... guess I'll just have to heal those for you." 

Lucile held the same ball of light in her other hand as the one she used to heal Shocker earlier. She pressed it to the demon’s bullet riddled body none too gently. He yelped and wailed in pain as all the bullets began pushing their way out of his body. 

Lucile sways dangerously on her feet, nearly falling. She drops the demon and leans heavily against Alastor’s chest. A look of disappointment crosses Lucile's face. "Guess I'll have to play with you later." 

A wave of tiredness washes over her and she rested her head back against Alastor. Alastor puts his hands on Lucile's arms to help her stand. 

The demon writhes on the floor, Shocker starts to have a look of sheer anger and disgust showing on his face again, but when he looks at Angel he looks sad and stays hidden behind the doorway watching everything unfold. 

Everybody else except Lucifer and Alastor have surprised looks on their faces. Lucifer gives Alastor a nod and Alastor carries Lucile upstairs towards her bedroom.

Lucile curls up against Alastor and nuzzles against his chest. His warmth and scent gently brings her down from her bloodlust. Her eyes drooped sleepy. 

Alastor enters her room, and lets her sit on his lap napping for a bit, hugging her softly and humming a lovely tune. Stroking her hair and resting his chin on her head. 

Lucile wakes slightly and looks up at Alastor. Some of the fear from earlier coming back to her face. 

"C-could you s-stay with me? I.... I don't want to be alone." She looks up hopefully. 

Alastor says, "Of course dear." While still holding her, he lays on her bed with her resting on top of him. He steadies his breathing so that it's inducing calmness and drowsiness, then he softly hums Shocker's lullaby to her.

Lucile snuggles against Alastor’s chest and slowly falls asleep in the safety of his arms


	6. Lost and found

When Lucile awoke, Alastor was gone. She looked around with clear disappointment on her face. Then she saw one of Alastor's shirts sitting on her desk, neatly folded with a note on top of it. Lucile got up and stretched. She was still wearing the clothes Alastor had changed her into.   
Lucile walked over to the folded shirt and note. The note reads,

‘Come down stairs when you're ready Darling Vixen. P.S. your father is just outside the door.’

Lucile smiled and blushed slightly at Alastor's nickname for her. She shook her head at the fact that her father had stayed outside her door all night.

Lucile put on a pair of black denim shorts and Alastor's shirt. She blushed deeply once again being reminded just how much taller he was than her. 

The shirt itself came down way below her knees, the sleeves went a whole foot past her hands. She swallowed and shook her head to clear it. Then went about rolling up the sleeves and gently tying a knot in the shirt to keep it at her waist. When she was done she opened the door.

Lucifer stood up, he was sitting cross-legged outside of the door. He approaches Lucile and gently puts a hand on her shoulder saying, "Lucile, your mother and I are going to stay here for a little while. After what happened yesterday, I cannot bear the thought of seeing you that scared again." 

Then a delectable smell grabs hold of Lucile's nose, demanding her attention towards the dreamy odor. 

Lucifer notices Lucile sniffing the air, realizes she smells breakfast, and smiles a tired smile saying, "Go on sweetie, you deserve it. I'll be right behind you." Lucile hugs Lucifer tightly. "Thank you Papa." she said with adoration in her voice.

Lucile runs down stairs to the kitchen. Once she arrives at the kitchen, she sees Alastor. He's not wearing his coat or his bowtie. (Not the weird neck cover either.) The sleeves of his button down shirt are rolled up to his elbows as he cooks.

He softly starts humming a cheerful hymn as he simultaneously flips a pancake, and also cooking the eggs. He has the bacon sizzling in another pan. The toaster looks like it has toast in it too. He was cooking a whole breakfast buffet!

Lucile sneaks up behind Alastor and hugs him. "That smells really good." she says while pressing the side of her face to his back and smiling. Lucile stares at the bacon. 

"You didn't get that from Angel’s pig did you?" She giggled at him.  
........  
.............  
............  
.....................

Alastor stays silent.

Lucille's smile dropped. "Tell me you didn't."

Alastor laughs and says, "Of course not dear! That little piggy was well guarded by Angel's entire family!!"

Lucile sighs in relief. "Thank all things dark and evil. Angel would have tried to kill you. And I'm not sure anyone would be very happy about cleaning what's left of him off the walls." Lucile lets go and steps back. "So what's with all this food anyway?"

Alastor smiles widely and says, "Why, this is for all of our guests in the Hazbin Hotel! Might as well give everybody a good meal to start their day off on a good note!" 

He continues cooking, then he asks, "Have you seen Shocker today my dear? I couldn't find him at all after the ambush fiasco."

Lucile shakes her head. "No I just woke up. I'll go look for him though." Alastor smiles a soft smile that says 'Thank you my dear.' Lucile goes to search for Shocker.

"Shocky, where are you!?" She calls out. Lucile scents the air trying to find him, her ears twitch and swivel.

Lucile wanders around the hotel. She stops in front of Shocker’s door. She stops to listen.

Silence from the room. The door slowly opens on its own. Nobody is in there...Lucile frowns and sniffs the air again and keeps wandering the hotel. She ends up finding her Mother and Sister talking in one of the common rooms.

"Hey Mama, have you seen Shocker anywhere?" She asks. Lilith can see the worry in her daughter's face.

Lilith responds with, "I did, late last night. I asked him what he was doing, and he answered me with this, 'I just need some time to breathe some fresh air.’ I thought he came back inside last night, but apparently I'm mistaken. Maybe he went out into the city?"

"Out there by himself..... That doesn't sound like Shock." Lucile looks concerned. Her ears pulled back and she began pacing the floor.   
Lucile started thinking and came to a realization. Shocker had almost harmed Angel yesterday. Lucile’s concern grew.

Charlie says, "You're right.” She looks worried “Wh-what do we do?" 

"We have to go out and look for him. All of us." Lucile says remembering the last time she was out. 

"With all of us looking there's no way we can't find him."  
Lucile says determination in her voice.

"Also we should probably use a buddy system." She adds with a nervous laugh.

Charlie nods her head and says, "Ok! Right! I'll let everybody know!" She dashes off. Lilith looks at Lucile and says, "Good idea."

Lucile heads back toward the kitchen in search of Alastor to tell him what’s going on. 

Lucile sighed. "Breakfast looked so good too. It'll be cold by the time we get back." Lucile enters the kitchen a disappointed look on her face. 

Alastor already has the breakfast kept in some strange contraption that Baxter made in order for it to keep warm. Alastor and Baxter turn towards Lucile and their faces already tell her that Charlie told them about what’s wrong.

Lucile walks up to Alastor. "So....Charlie told you everything already. Umm... Do you wanna be my buddy?" She asks with a hopeful smile.

Alastor grins and says, Oh boy am I one lucky goose!" He makes his suit jacket appear and he puts it on. Then he clears his throat to tell Lucile that she might need pants with his shirt. Lucifer shows up and grabs his apple cane, he looked slightly agitated. 

But he calmly said, "I told-" Suddenly Angel was running downstairs yelling in a pissy/worried tone, "WHERE IS HE?!!? SHOCKER?!!?" He didn't look calm at all.

Lucile looks up at Alastor with a slight glare challenging him. Her eyes saying ‘make me!’ As she crosses her arms.

Alastor smirks and twirls his hand over Lucile's head and gives her a stylish pair of ripped black jeans. 

Baxter looks nervous as he covers up his tool kit while Angel was running all over the place in an unsafe manner. Something was glowing in Baxter’s bag. Lucifer notices this and trips Angel with his cane, making Baxter almost drop the potion bottle, but he was able to recapture it before it hits the floor, breathing a sigh of relief. 

He gets up from the floor, and holds it in front of Lucile, "H-Here you go, you must be in tip-top shape to help!"

Lucile helps Angel up from the floor and brushes him off, rolling her eyes at both Alastor and her father.  
Lucile turns to Baxter and looks at the bottle suspiciously. "What is it?" she sniffs it cautiously.

Baxter says, "It's a more developed version of the previous potion that I had earlier.” He looks at Alastor with a salty face. “ALASTOR... 'persisted' that I finished improving the potion."

"But I don't have any wounds or bruises." She looks at Baxter in confusion. Her head tilted to the side like a curious puppy.

Baxter smiles and wags his finger, "I'm well aware of that. Trust me, I've been studying everybody closely to help me develop this potion. Now, it can heal you internally!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not internally bleeding or anything. How exactly is it going to help me?" Lucile’s confusion only grows because she's thinking about it healing actual physical wounds. 

Baxter mentally face palms, and says in an irritated/sarcastic/exasperated manner, "IT WILL REPLENISH YOUR MAAAAAAGIIIIC."

"Oh." Lucile says, feeling very embarrassed. She laughs nervously.

Lucifer chuckles at his daughter’s expense. Her head whips around to glare at him. Her ears pull back as her eyes narrow at her father. 

Lucifer shrugs his shoulders while having his iconic smile. Alastor makes a laugh track noise and tries his best to not snicker, meanwhile maintaining a shit eating grin. Angel stifles a laugh. Lucile glares at everyone in turn.

She mutters something under her breath in the angelic language. "Okay do I drink it and if so how much?" She asks Baxter, her face flushed from embarrassment. 

Lucifer’s jaw dropped at whatever his daughter just said in the angel’s language. Alastor and Angel exchanged confused facial expressions. Baxter abruptly says, "Just about... 2 sips from this cup." he pulls out a clean short cup and offers it to Lucile.

"Alrighty." Lucile poured some of the concoction into the cup handed to her, and took the two sips as instructed.

She glows a faint blue all over her body for a second, then she looks normal. 

Baxter then says, "I also advise that you shouldn't cause any bodily stress via magic until 30 minutes have passed by."

"Okay so no magic for half an hour. I can do that." Lucile gives Baxter a happy smile. "Thank you by the way." Lucifer still has a shocked look on his face as Charlie comes in through the door. "Is everybody ready?" She asked. Lucifer while gritting his teeth and faking a forced smile saying, "Everything's fine Charlie.” Whispers under his breath to Lucile. “You and I are going to have a little word when this is all over."

Lucile shrugs as if she hasn’t done a damn thing wrong. "Right let's go find Shocker, shall we?" She says with new found energy. 

She gently tugs at Alastor to get him to follow her out of the kitchen. Alastor notices that she’s about to forget her shoes.....again. 

Alastor pulls her back into the kitchen, bends forward, and while smiling an easy smile, points towards Lucile's feet. 

Lucile looks at him a bit confused at first then she looks down at her feet. They’re bare, she almost forgot her shoes again. She smiles back at Alastor with slight embarrassment.

"But first...let me go get some shoes." Lucile rushes back up to her room to grab her sneakers. Alastor closes his eyes and shakes his head with a knowing smile on his face. Lucile comes back wearing her favorite black sneakers. 

They had been custom made for her and had white fox paw prints on the bottom of both of them.

Lilith knocks on the doorway and asks, "Everyone ready?" Charlie and Lucile look around at everyone. " I believe so." They said in unison. The sisters looked at each other and giggled.

Lilith smiles cheerfully and says, "Alright, let's go!" Bond appears behind the doorway and says, "Arackniss, Molly, and I will keep an eye 'round the hotel. Make sure no more wise guys come by."

"Does anyone know where he might have gone?" Lucile askes as she places herself at Alastor’s side, ready to get going. 

Arackniss mentions, "He mumbled something about heading towards an area where he can practice his hobby... I think it's... skateboarding?" 

Angel asks, "The skate park?" Arackniss says, "Yeah, I think that's what I heard." 

"Right then-- me and Alastor will start there. The rest of you spread out. He might have gone somewhere else, he has been missing all night." Lucile reasoned.

Lucifer is none too happy with the idea of leaving this daughter alone with Alastor.

Lucifer says, "Ah, dear- perhaps we should collectively go to the skate park; after all, we could all use our various levels of detective skills together in order to figure out where he could've gone next?" 

Baxter suddenly looks like he has an idea and says, "Wait! I can't believe I nearly forgot about this!” He pulls out the previous device that he used before at the nightclub. 

“If we can find something that belongs to Shocker, even a single piece of hair, I can record his power level aura from that object; therefore, we can use it to successfully track him down in the most efficient time possible!"

Lucile looks at Lucifer with a kinda ‘really Dad’ look on her face.

Then she turns to Baxter. "That's great! But all of us together would attract a lot of attention to both us and Shocker. I haven't known Shocker very long but I know he hates being the center of attention." Lucile says to the group.

Arackniss says, "Really? Then he must put on an entirely new personality when he performs. Kinda like a different version of himself." 

Lilith says, "Well... she DOES have a point about all of us attracting lots of attention.” Lucifer scowls a little bit and Lilith looks at him. “ESPECIALLY when the KING OF HELL and his queen are involved with this."

Lucifer sighs and looks a little bit disappointed in himself for being unreasonable, but then he says, "Well, I want at least one or two people to go with Alastor and Lucile. Last thing that we ALL want is the two of you attracting trouble with various pranks that I KNOW the two of you will pull behind my back." 

Vaggie says, "How about Angel and Baxter tag along? I'm sure Angel will keep reminding them to stay on task to find Shocker. And we might as well have one of Hell's most powerful entities equipped with a tracking device so they can swiftly find and retrieve the target; preventing the rest of us from being harmed in the long run." 

Lucifer thinks for a second and nods his head in approval.

Lucile looks at her father and fakes innocence. "I have no idea what you mean by pranks. But that is a good idea I guess." Lucile looks up at Alastor. "What do you think?" She asked. There is slight disappointment in Lucile’s smile.

Alastor says in somewhat of a serious tone but trying to cover it up with a happy tone, "I think we're wasting time. Every minute Shocker's out there, is one less of a chance we'll find him unscathed. So I believe we should hop to it!"

Lucile is the only one who can plainly see Alastor’s agitation. "Right, lets go!" She says enthusiastically. 

Grabbing Angel and Baxter by their wrists and practically dragging them out the door and toward the skate park. She knows better than anyone that an upset Alastor is bad to be roaming around the city. 

Baxter yanks his wrist out of Lucile's grasp, squeaking out a yell saying, "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!" He breathes quickly, cradling his wrist and staring at Lucile with a wide eyed expression. 

After a few breaths he calms down a little bit and says in an abrupt/polite tone, "I'm... sorry. PLEASE don't touch me. I... I don't like being touched." 

"Oh..... I'm sorry." Lucile’s ears drooped and she gave Baxter an apologetic look. Then she spotted something green on Angel’s jacket.   
It was a strand of Shocker’s hair. "H-here you go, for your machine." Lucile hands Baxter the hair timidly, then backs away quickly. 

Angel looks at Lucile in confusion, she's never been so timid around anyone. Alastor knows exactly why she's upset. 

He understood Baxter completely but couldn't help his agitation growing from looking at his Darling vixen’s saddened face. 

Baxter's reaction had reminded her of how Alastor used to be towards her when they first met. The memories made her sad.

Alastor sighs and calmly pets Lucile's head saying, "No problem my dear, it takes time for everyone to warm up towards the idea of trusting others again." 

Baxter has a face that sincerely says 'I'm sorry' and says, "Thank you Lucile, this will help quicken the search." He points the device at the hair follicle and exclaims, "Got it!!” He has a cute cheerful look on his face. “Now we'll be able to track him down!" 

Angel says, "Well? What are we waiting for? I need to find him!” He runs a few steps forward and turns around with a little bit of an embarrassed look on his face. “I mean, I only need to find him to help me with- uh... Fat Nuggets!" He smiles nervously. 

Alastor raises an eyebrow, Angel blushes light pink and says, "C'mon!!! We gotta get him before something bad happens to him!"

Lucile leans into Alastor's hand a bit. Looking up at him lovingly. Then goes and follows Angel giggling at him. "Come on, let's go!" Lucile calls to Baxter and Alastor.

Baxter runs up ahead, staring at his device energetically and following the aura trail, he eventually leads everyone to the skating park, then he stops in the middle of the park and points his device upwards, he then looks up at the red sky, confused, and says, "What?" 

Angel points to the rest of the skating park and says, "Hey, what's with all the cracks there?" Alastor looks around. 

There are large cracks on the skating park grounds and there were other demons who were injured very badly. There was one sprawled on top of a nearby bush who looked like they were punched in the face.

Lucile rushes up to the injured demon with worry written on her face. "What happened here?" She asked.

The demon sputters out, "S-some sq-square was learning how to skate from S-Shocker Rocker. When w-we tried to separate h-h-him from Shocker R-Rocker, he g-g-got pissed a-and totally totaled u-us. A-All bec-c-cause we t-tried to chase o-off that square h-he was hanging out with." 

"That doesn't sound like him..... Where did he go?" She could tell Shocker was on a self destructive path. She had to stop him before he did something he'd regret. 

Baxter says, "Apparently up in the sky, but we have no way of flying..." Alastor directs Baxter's attention towards Lucile. Baxter says, "But she can't possibly carry all of us." 

"Actually it's probably best if I go alone."

Lucile looked at Alastor, Baxter, and Angel. "Right now I think he needs someone who understands him. Not someone that scares him and someone who he gets all flustered by. How long has it been since I took that potion?" She asked Baxter.

Alastor doesn't like the idea of her going alone. Alastor 'humphs' and crosses his arms, but stands tall. Angel is clenching his hands and biting his lip, with his eye twitching, trying to remain nonviolent about not being able to go along, too. 

Baxter nervously taps his fingers and averts eye contact saying, "I THINK it's ok... ish? For you to fly now? I'm not entirely sure..." 

"Well then, let's hope he's calmed down." 

Lucile roles her shoulders as her wings come out of her back. The black and white marbled appendages making Baxter’s eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Wish me luck?" Lucile says her smile is nervous but also hopeful. She could fly without her wings but it would help keep the strain off from her magic if she did.

"But be prepared for the worst." Her words were sad sounding. 

With a few strong flaps of her wings she was airborne and making her way up to where she would hopefully find Shocker. Baxter watches bug eyed, Angel looks up with an annoyed but worried look on his face, and Alastor looks up with a serious look in his eyes. 

He snatches Baxter's tracking device and yells, "Lucile! You’re going to need this where you're going darling!" He throws the tracking device very high into the air towards Lucile. Nearly giving Baxter a heart attack. 

Lucile swoops to catch it sadly in her arms. "Thank you.’ She calls then proceeds to scan the sky with it. 

She begins to follow the direction that the noises come from. When the device was pointed at the Northwest, the light started to blink green, meaning that it was the right direction of the sky. The beeping sped up a little bit too, indicating to follow that direction. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the group tried to keep visual of Lucile and would run after her whenever she flew somewhere as Lucile followed the green light toward Shocker; it started to blink faster and faster. 

"Come on Shock where are you?" There was a large mass of clouds ahead of her when Lucile was focusing on the device. The clouds engulfed her, surrounding her like a maze. The device kept speeding up its beeping, until it hit her-- literally. 

She hits the back of a familiar flying contraption that resembles a blimp. She had crashed into the back window where the storage area is. 

Inside the storage area, she can hear laughter in the next room; the laughs weren't directed towards her at all, they were gleeful sounding laughs, unaware that someone hitchhiked on their blimp. 

Lucile brushes herself off and picks herself up off the ground. She knows this blimp. Her, Angel, and Cherri had destroyed it several times. Lucile merged her wings back into her back and turned off the device and used her magic to teleport it to Baxter. 

Lucile took off her sneakers in order to sneak about quieter and teleported those to Alastor. Lucile then creeps silently down the halls wrapping her own shadow around her to become invisible.

The main room shows the majority of the Egg Bois sitting in mini-risers circling the little makeshift baseball field. There were two of them that were in a separate booth for baseball commentators. Sir Pentious is wearing a backwards baseball cap on his head with the typical baseball jersey, was in the middle, smiling happily while winding his arm up to throw the ball, Shocker wearing a baseball helmet had a competitive smirk on his face as he readies his bat. 

Sir Pentious says in a proud/energetic voice, "And Ssshocker windsss hisss bat up for the pitch! Ready to ssstrike a homerun!” Shocker giggles a little bit and smiles a genuine smile.  
“Heeeeeeerrrrrreee it comesss!!!" Sir Pentious pitches the ball to Shocker. 

Shocker locks onto the ball, then he swings his bat. Cracking the ball out of the blimp. Sir Pentious and all of the Egg Bois cheerfully raced towards Shocker and gave him a huge family hug. 

Shocker laughs with joy and hugs them back. They all carried Shocker for the home run, cheering and blowing confetti all over the place. "Shocker!?" Lucille's jaw drops as she stares wide eyed at the scene. 

The shadows fall off from her and she just stands there stunned. This was not at all what she was expecting. 

Shocker looks at Lucile's direction and has a surprised look on his face, "Lucile!?!?" Then the cheering suddenly stops. Everyone's attention turns to Lucile. 

Sir Pentious then asks Shocker, "Wait! You know her?!?" Shocker nods his head saying, "Yeah. Do you?" Sir Pentious says back, "Of courssse I do! Ssshe's part of the usssual trio that likesss to dessstroy my blimp!" Shocker looks... well shocked. 

He looks back and forth at Lucile and Sir Pentious. Then he looks back at Lucile asks her, "Why d-did you come to find me?" 

Lucile runs forward and pulls Shocker into a hug and sighs in relief. "Cause we've all been worried about you, Angel especially. And after seeing those demons in the skate park.... I feared that you may have gone into a rage and I'd have to fight you."

Lucile holds Shocker at arm's length inspecting him and giving off a very big sister kind of vibe. "Are you alright, are you hurt anywhere?" Lucile's concern for Shocker shocked Sir Pentious. 

Shocker blinks twice with a surprised face, then he calmly smiles saying, "I-I'm fine, I'm not hurt at all. I just couldn't believe that everybody misses me back at the hotel... I kinda feel bad for running away. Sorry for causing such a big confusion for everybody." 

Sir Pentious slithers up to Shocker and says, "I'm more concerned about you getting hurt over there. You didn't get hurt did you?" Shocker stays silent for a moment and says, "Nobody harmed me at all when I was there." He lied but Sir Pentious bought it. 

Sir Pentious then says, "Oh, that'sss good. I wasss afraid that I would have to protect you from every resident that passssses through." 

Lucile looks at Shocker and Pentious confused. She also looks at Shocker with an appreciative look. She knows that if Sir Pentious got involved with the hotel that Alastor might actually kill him. 

"When did you guys get to be such good friends? Also Alastor, Angel and Baxter are waiting down on the ground for us." She told the pair. 

Shocker explains, "Well, when I ran away from the hotel, I decided to hide aboard a blimp. After an hour or so, I was found by gr- Sir Pentious. At first I was surrounded by all the Egg Bois and he asked me who I was. I told him my name. When he asked why I decided to 'invade' his blimp, I told him that I wanted to hide from other demons. He was going to kick me out when a broach fell out of his suit pocket and landed on the floor in front of me. I recognized the symbol on that broach-- it was the same symbol that my family has. The snake. When I told him my family has the same exact broach, he was shocked. Then we realized that we shared the same family tree! He's technically my-" 

Sir Pentious interrupts in a goofy/proud manner, "Gramppy Uncle Penny!" Shocker laughs and says, "Yeah, he's one of my ancestors, and a cool one at that!" 

Pentious grins his goofy smile, and Shocker laughs a little bit. Shocker continues saying, "After we got acquainted with each other, we decided to do fun activities together. When I saw that he owns a skateboard, I suggested going to the skating park so I can teach him how to skate. So we went and it was a long but fun process to teach him all the basics. But then some mean demons came by and made fun of him for trying to skate…” 

A flash of green electricity covered Shocker for a second, then he came back to normal. “... I got so mad when I saw him feeling sad, that I beat up everyone that was there. We decided to leave and go back to his blimp. We kept practicing in the blimp and now he knows all of the basics of riding on a skateboard!" Pentious says excitedly, "I sssure do!" 

He grabs his skateboard and hops on top of it, and was able to successfully ride it across the room. Shocker smiled and clapped his hands, Pentious looks really happy and proud of himself. 

Shocker continues, "Then we decided to play baseball for awhile. And then you showed up. That's the story!"

Lucile laughs nervously "What are the odds. I umm... guess me, Angel, and Cherri will have to stop messing around with you and your blimp so..." Lucile looked sad for a second. "Well at least in a destructive manner that is." She smiles mischievously. 

Then turns back to Shocker. "We should get back to the hotel. The cleanse is tomorrow after all so after we all get settled in and hunkered down, it'll be a lazy day for everyone. And Angel’s so worried about you he's becoming violent." She expressed with all seriousness.

One of the Egg Bois walks in front of Lucile and her stomach growls loudly and angrily. She smiled nervously at Pentious and Shocker.  
"I umm... Didn't get to eat breakfast yet." Shocker smiled a little bit and solemnly said, "I-I'm sorry I was such an inconvenience for you... Ok, I'll come back..." He sadly looks at Pentious while Pentious' eyes are watering. 

Shocker asks Pentious, "Gramppy Uncle Penny? Are you going to be okay?" Pentious reluctantly nods his head, Shocker gives a soft smile and hugs him, Pentious hugs him back, tightening his eyes shut as a couple of tears streams out of them. 

The Egg Bois were crying; every dou of Egg Bois were sharing handkerchiefs with each other. After they share a hug, Shocker walks back to Lucile and says, "I'm ready." 

He turns around and sadly waves to Pentious and all of the Egg Bois. They sadly waved back. Lucile looks on sadly and sighs. "Hey Penny, feel free to stop by the hotel sometime after the cleanse." She smiles at Pentious and turns to Shocker. 

"Right, so I'm going to try teleporting us down, so umm be prepared to miss." She smiles nervously. Lucile holds Shocker’s arm and the world around them begins to spin making him nauseous.


	7. Strange visitors and Worried Fathers

When they teleported down, Baxter yell, "Hey! They're back!" Shocker waves but quickly blushes bright red and freezes when Angel runs and tackles him. 

Angel hugs Shocker tightly against his floofy chest rapidly saying, "OH SHOCKER!!! You're back! I missed you! Oh! And Fat Nuggets did to! Hell, who am I saying!?!? EVERYBODY MISSED YOU!!!" 

Angel kept yammering on and on about how worried he was for Shocker and all the while Shocker was blushing red all over his face, and breathing a little bit heavily.

Alastor runs up to Lucile and gives her a big ol' hug, exclaiming, "DEAR I MISSED YOU! I assumed things when well?" Lucile giggled happily at Alastor while blushing. "Things went quite well indeed." 

She said with a huge happy smile. Luciles stomach loudly growled again and her teeth and nails became sharper. Her ears flattened in embarrassment. "Sorry." She said apologetically.

Alastor laughs and hold her hand, making a portal that leads back to the hotel while saying, "Shall we eat?" 

Baxter relayed the message to Angel and Shocker, "Hey, it's finally breakfast time." 

Angel carries Shocker and starts walking towards the portal, Shocker was blushing scarlet red saying, "A-A-A-A-Angel?!??! I-I-I c-can walk myself!!l 

Angel says in a stubborn/determined manner, "Hell no! After this shit you pulled? No way in Hell would I let you walk away scot free!” In a seductive tone. “Not unless you pay me a little something~." Shocker blushes scarlet red all over his face with his eye widening,

he lets Angel carry him through the portal. Baxter walks through, then Alastor while holding Lucile's hand walks through the portal. The group arrived back at the front of the Hazbin Hotel. 

When the group walked through the doors. They were bombarded by the others. Lucifer seeing his daughter's elongated nails and fangs pulls her away from Alastor. "Sweetheart what happened? Are you all right?" Luciles stomach answered for her. 

She was quickly becoming ravenous. Her nails become claws and usel tiny fangs where getting longer and sharper. Her body was changeing to get ready to hunt. Shocker looked on slightly frightened of Lucile.

out of nowhere Fat Nuggets appears Oiking happily at Angel and Shocker. 

Lucile suddenly goes still, her ears the only thing moving. Being a hunter himself Alastor recognizes Luciles actions are that of a hungry predator who has just found a meal.

Angel runs towards Fat Nuggets and covers him from Lucile while Shocker tries convincing her to not eat the piglet. 

Lucile lunches herself at the pig, but Alastor grabs her before she could do any damage. Alastor does however laugh maniacally and carry lucile to the kitchen to make her a plate. 

Alastor In a calm/happy tone says, "Alright alright Lucile, someday but not today. We already have plenty of delicious bacon in the kitchen." 

He makes her plate and it looks absolutely scrumptious. He sets it down in front of her and grins a wide smile. Lucile calms down at the sight of the food placed in front of her and looks embarrassed. "I-i.... Sorry." Lucile chuckles nervous and her ears flatten to her head. She picks up her fork and begins eating. 

Alastor chuckles and pets her head then he dishes out everyone else's meals as well. Everybody sits down at the table and enjoys their delectable meal.

Lucile eats quickly almost as if she was starved Which is from gaining back her magical energy. After lucile is finished she smiles brightly at Alastor.

"Breakfast was really good, thank you."Alastor smiles warmly, and he smiles, "Thank you my dear."Suddenly, there is comedic banging on the door.

Lucile jumps and looks startled. "I'll go get it!" she says standing up her curiosity getting the better of her.

Lucile walk out to the lobby with Alastor and Lucifer following her closely.

the demon was standing behind the door, carrying a sign that was covered with a crudely made paper curtain. He was smiling a big happy smile and says, "Hi! The name is Blitzo! The 'o' is silent, and I'm here to tell you about a great deal. Are you a piece of shit who got yourself sent to Hell? Or are you an innocent soul who got FUCKED over by someone else?” Blitzo pulls the paper curtain revealing the sign,the P was backwards. 

“ Well we have a solution for you! Call The I.M.P. and we'll take care of your unfinished business in the living world! Also, we kill children for free! What do you think?" 

Lucile stands there stunned. "I'm sorry what?" She asks extremely confused.

Alastor looks at Blitzo's book and asks him, "That's a mighty interesting looking book in your possession there, fellow-- what is it?" Blitzo confidently says, "Some magical book that we could use to access the living world without any complications!" Alastor's smile wavers a bit, due from being extremely surprised at what Blitzo was holding.

Lucile looks at Blitzo in utter shock looking from Blitzo to the book. "How the Fuck did you get that!!"

Blitzø shrugs his shoulders and says, "I dunno, I slept with some fancy, bitchy, demon prince and stole it from him."   
Lucile eyes widened even more than she burst out laughing from the shock. She can barely breathe gripping the door for support.

Alastor tries to carry her to prevent her from falling over, but ends up bursting out in laughter from seeing her reaction to this strange phenomena then he falls over as well.

Lucile tries to catch her breath and manges to sit up a little. "H-how ...... How did he get it!!" She says panting. 

All the others poke their heads out of the dining room door to see what was going on.Blitzø says, "How the hell should I know? All that matters is that we can help ya out!" 

Lucifer clears his throat and trying to keep his composure gently shoves Blitzø away from the entrance and says, "We appreciate your willingness to assist us in our time of need. But you must pardon us, right now, imps like you should return home before the hours of 'the cleanse' are upon us. I am grateful for your help, and I will consider your services for future issues. Thank you for your time and I wish you the best of luck with your future endeavors." He closes the door and Blitzø leaves the area.

Lucile and Alastor take a moment to try to breath, they sit on the floor leaning against each other for support.

Lucifer stares at them raising an eyebrow, visibly judging how childish and immature Lucile and Alastor are being right now. 

Lucifer says, "Are you two done now?" Lucile calms down to a slight giggle and nodes her head still panting and trying to catch her breath. "Yes I believe so." Lucifer couldn't help but smile at how child-like his daughter could be sometimes. Lucile stands up shakely than turns to Alastor to offer him help as well.  
"Didnt you want to talk to me about something, Pappa?" Lucile asks innocently.

Alastor smiles gently at Lucile, and waves his hand to dismiss Lucile's offer for help. He gets up by himself and pats her head. 

Lucifer says, "In fact, yes I do. Come with me, child." He walks to the kitchen with Lucile following behind.

She sits down at the kitchen Island and waits patiently for her father to start the conversation. Lucifer sits across her and folds his fingers together, he has a stern and serious face and breathes slowly. He makes direct eye contact with Lucile, it starts to become intimidating. 

He takes a deep breath and exhales, he then says, "Alastor and you are awfully kind towards each other." 

Luciles smile falls. "Why wouldn't we be, he's my friend as is everyone in the hotel." Lucile looks at her father than crosses her arms. "Why do you too hate each other?" she counters back with sass. 

Lucifer looks mildly irritated and takes a second to calm down, then he says, "I know you asked that same question to Alastor, how do you think he would feel that you got your information about us from me instead of him AFTER he said no?" 

Lucile turns her head away and huffs she growls a bit, she's agitated. Her ears and tail twitch in frustration. 

Lucifer glares and growls and his hands are now clenched on the table. He has an angry face and in an agitated voice, "I personally don't like your attitude young lady, and for your information you are starting to get on my nerves with your recent behavior lately. Alastor told me what happened at the Nightclub that day... I honestly don't think your friends are responsible enough to keep an eye out for you."

Lucile glares down at the counter,she looks up at him with fire in her eyes. "Have you ever been to a Nightclub? They are loud,dark, and smokey. We're all just dancing and having a good time. No one was expecting someone from my human life to be there. And the whole reason why I'm here at the hotel is to learn to protect myself, and I did." 

Lucifer squints his eyes and says, "Frankly Lucile, I haven't had any free time since my first day, Hell has been overflowing with sinners; so I haven't been able to explore all of it yet. And the thought that I won't know where you are... terrifies me... what if-? What if they have never met Baxter? With his tracking device? What if they never knew that you were gone? What if no one was there when you split with them? What if they were too wasted to realized that you were gone? What if you were drugged and couldn't fight back?” He starts to look sad and his breaths sound a little broken. “... what if I failed to protect you when you needed it most?" 

Lucile's ears droop and lay flat against her skull. She gets down off her chair and runs to her father hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry Papa." Lucile cries lightly. 

Lucifer hugs her back tightly. He slowly has some tears starting to form in his eyes. His breaths were broken and he was trying hard to not cry out loud. Lucifer says, "I-I know you are..."

Lucile nuzzles at his chest as tears fall from her blue eyes. She hugs her father tighter. "I-I just don't understand why the two of you hate each other." She whimpers lightly.

Lucifer strokes her hair and says calmly, "Sometimes... certain people have their differences... Alastor's and mine are merely something that you needn't to know for now. Someday, him or I will tell you the reason as to why we dislike each other. I promise."

"Okey, Papa." Lucile snuggles further into his chest and rest her check against his chest.Lucifer kisses the top of her head and rocks gently back and forth to comfort her.

Alastor yells, "Lucile! Lucifer! I'm giving you a heads up before I arrive which will destroy this touching father and daughter moment!" He slides through with a cheesy smile.

Lucile giggles at Alastor. Whipping the tears from her eyes she smiles up at him. Her feet lift from the ground and she floats gently over to Alastor and hugs him. 

Alastor happily hugs her back. Lucifer tilts his head a little bit seeing Lucile float, then he smiles and rolls his eyes at the two; then he says,looking at Alastor, "Somehow I knew you would do that old sport." 

Lilith calls from the doorway to say, "Time for bed, we need a few hours of rest before it's time to prepare for the 'cleanse'." Lucifer nodded his head while Alastor had a serious look in his eyes. Everybody goes to bed to get ready for. . . 

'The Cleanse'. . .


End file.
